


Spooky Hide-and- Seek | Larry Halloween's One Shot

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gay Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, They are playing hide-and-seek, even if they don't know about it, larry - Freeform, very bad smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: Louis naprawdę nie lubi października, przede wszyskim z powodu swojego współlokatora, który ma obsesję na punkcie imprez Halloweenowych. Dodatkowo warto wspomnieć, że Louis pała niechęcią do większości przedstawicieli rodzaju ludzkiego - poza tymi nieżywymi, których spotyka w pracy - i ma obsesję na punkcie wina. Jednak tym razem jednak cała idea nie wydaje się tak zła jak zazwyczaj, więc nie narzeka, aż tak bardzo. Wizja bycia dopasowanym do kogoś przez algorytm, który dodatkowo wybiera ci przebranie, jest naprawdę interesująca. Do czasu.Bo oczywiście to życie Louisa i przecież nie mogło być pięknie i kolorowo. I zabawa w chowanego nigdy nie była tak irytująca. Szczególnie, że nie miał pojęcia, że to on się chował.Czyli Halloweenowy one shot, luźno nawiązujący do tematu pasujących kostiumów. Z szalejącym Liamem, wredną Niną i Louisem, który czuje się jakby tracił zmysły - i cóż, wcale nie jest od tego daleki.Dużo śmiechu, irytujący Louis, dziury w pamięci i zabawa w chowanego.Marny smut też jest.





	Spooky Hide-and- Seek | Larry Halloween's One Shot

1.

Jak on nie lubił października.

\- O! Zaproszenie na imprezę Halloweenową...

Tak, zdecydowanie nie lubił października. Nie dość, że po lecie nie pozostawało nawet mętne wspomnienie, bo pogoda decydowała się z dnia na dzień zmieniać w to szare, siąpiące deszczem coś, to na dodatek wszyscy zaczynali wariować. A mówiąc wszyscy miał na myśli swojego przyjaciela, współlokatora, partnera w zbrodni i najbardziej pokręconego na punkcie Halloween człowieka, jakiego Louis znał. Tak zdecydowanie, kiedy data w kalendarzu zmieniała się na dziesiąty miesiąc w roku w Liama Payne’a wstępował istny, Halloweenowy potwór i jakimś cudem Louis zawsze obrywał rykoszetem godząc się na wszystkie dziwactwa. A przynajmniej tak było, bo po zeszłym roku, kiedy prawie odmroził sobie jajka, bo Liam musiał iść na Super-Duper-Imprezę, która odbywała się w podziemiach Tower stwierdził, że to był ostatni raz. Więcej nie da się przekonać przez oczka szczeniaczka, ani prośby, ani obietnice obiadów u Ramsaya, ani nawet całoroczny zapas herbaty Yorkshire. Nie. Definitywne nie, dla wszystkich Halloweenowych pomysłów pana Payne'a. I kogokolwiek innego.

Chociaż w życiu Louisa nie było zbyt wielu innych osób. Cóż tak naprawdę poza własną rodziną, wciąż mieszkającą w Doncaster i Liamem, nie utrzymywał z nikim znajomości. Nie dlatego, że nie chciał, bo… kogo on oszukiwał? Nie chciał, bo ludzie go irytowali, ich głupota, płytkość, zaściankowość. To wszystko doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji, więc po prostu ograniczał kontakty z żywymi do minimum. Wolał zmarłych, byli bezproblemowi przynajmniej w większości przypadków. Cóż, nikt mu nie obiecywał, że życie patologa kryminalnego będzie łatwe i proste, prawda?

\- Louis…

\- Nie - warknął, przeglądając zdjęcia z ostatniej sprawy. Coś mu nie pasowało, coś umykało, a mogło być na tyle ważne w kwestii określenia przyczyny zgonu, że nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zostawienie pracy w biurze.

\- Ale nawet nie wiesz, o co chcę zapytać - jęknął chłopak, podchodząc do Louisa, zapewne w celu wykorzystania swoich szczenięcych oczu. Serio, Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia jak ten dwudziestosiedmiolatek to robił, ale wciąż miał zdolność, którą w teorii powinny posiadać tylko dzieci. Irytujące, ale nie miał zamiaru się złamać. - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - Zajrzał mu przez ramię i tak szybko jak to zrobił, Louis mógł wyobrazić sobie jego skrzywioną w obrzydzeniu twarz. Tak, za trzy, dwa, jeden… - Matko Boska, Jezusku Nazareński, Louis, co do cholery?! Ustaliliśmy, że trzymasz swoich truposzy z daleka ode mnie.

\- Sam się tutaj pchałeś. - Wzruszył ramionami, chowając zdjęcia i notatki do teczki. Nic nie znajdzie. Nie, kiedy Liam znajdował się w tym swoim stanie. Musiał to przeczekać. I być twardym. Nie da się wkręcić po raz kolejny w jakieś Halloweenowe gówno. Nie ma, kurwa, mowy.

\- Prawda, ale bleh, jak ty możesz na to patrzeć bez odruchu wymiotnego, to ja nie wiem.

\- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. - Bo to była prawda. Tylko naprawdę ekstremalne przypadki powodowały u niego jakieś odruchy, które zmniejszały się z każdym mijającym dniem w kostnicy. - Chcesz wina? - Wstał z kanapy, upewniając się, że teczka z dokumentami jest bezpiecznie schowana w jego torbie. Wolał jej nie zapomnieć, nie chciał po raz kolejny mieć nieprzyjemności.

\- Nie, nie chcę wina. Chcę, żebyś mnie posłuchał i mi pomógł, bo mam problem, a ty jesteś moim przyjacielem - biadolił Liam i to była tylko kolejna z jego strategii, żeby zdobyć to, co chciał. Mały szczwany dupek, tatuś dobrze go wyszkolił, ale Louis znał go od dziecka i znał wszystkie te sztuczki, ba sam je praktykował, kiedy naprawdę musiał. Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy potrzebował zabrać dokumenty do domu tak, żeby jego przełożony się nie dowiedział.

\- Czy twój problem, ma coś wspólnego z tym komercyjnym gównem zwanym Halloween? - Nalał sobie końcówkę swojego ulubionego wina, robiąc notatkę, że powinien uzupełnić zapasy, kiedy tylko wyjdzie z pracy o normalnej godzinie, czyli nie w najbliższym stuleciu. Dlaczego jedyna winiarnia w całym Londynie oferująca ten konkretny rocznik była otwarta tylko od poniedziałku do piątku i tylko do osiemnastej? Kto normalny ma wtedy czas?

\- Tak, bo widzisz dostałem…

\- Nie.

\- Ale Louis, noooo. Nie bądź taki!

\- Nie. - Wino było jak zawsze przyjemnie cierpkie na języku, z delikatnymi nutami kardamonu. Idealne. I cholernie trudno dostępne. I drogie. Ale Louis mógł sobie na nie pozwolić, więc dlaczego nie.

\- Dobra. Skoro tak, podaj cenę. - Głos Liama zmienił się drastycznie, już nie był prosząco jęczący, teraz był twardy i rzeczowy. Nastawiony na interesy i Louis był pewny, że używa go w rozmowach z kontrahentami. A skoro wyciągnął tak wielkie działo, sprawa musiała być poważna. I być może, ale tylko być może, zgodzi się na kolejną Halloweenową akcję. Zależy, co uda mu się ugrać.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny Payne. Nie jestem jednym z dostawców, z którymi musisz negocjować lepszą cenę. Odpuść.

\- Jestem daleki od bycia śmiesznym Louis. Podaj cenę.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. - Udawanie rozbawionego musiało działać, jeśli można było cokolwiek wywnioskować z postawy mężczyzny. Ale, że Tomlinson dość dobrze znał anatomię człowieka i był dobrym obserwatorem, potrafił wychwycić te minimalne zmiany. - Znasz mój stosunek do tego pseudo święta, nie możesz zaoferować mi nic, co każe mi zmienić zdanie. Nie pomogę ci.

\- Staruszek zawsze powtarza, że każdego można kupić, wystarczy znaleźć coś, na czym mu zależy.

\- Powodzenia w takim razie, jak już mówiłem, nie możesz zaoferować mi nic, czego sam nie mógłbym sobie kupić. - Naprawdę dobrze się bawił, delektując się winem i grając w tą grę, z Liamem. Jedynie te brązowe oczy, badające go uważnie, sprawiły, że przez moment poczuł się niekomfortowo. Krótki moment, który wywołał mały uśmiech na twarzy jego współlokatora. Cholera. Czasem zapominał, że Liam został wyszkolony do prowadzenia międzynarodowego biznesu i musiał mieć ku temu predyspozycje, skoro to on, jako najmłodszy w rodzinie był brany pod uwagę. No i miał kasy jak lodu, więc, tak, Louis był w czarnej dupie. Albo w dyni. Na jedno wychodziło, chociaż dalej mógł ugrać coś dla siebie.

\-  Karton twojego absurdalnie drogiego wina, a dziewczynki na pewno będą zadowolone z biletów VIP na kilka pokazów mody, nie sądzisz?

\- Trzy kartony, znasz mnie, jeden zniknie w mniej niż tydzień. Granie kartą moich sióstr jest ciosem poniżej pasa, nawet jak na twoje standardy, więc dodajmy do tego jeszcze, że będziesz mi wisiał przysługę, którą będę mógł wykorzystać kiedykolwiek i na cokolwiek będę chciał i ewentualnie rozważę, czy ci pomóc. - Tak, posiadanie przysługi u Liama Payne’a było czymś wartym zachodu. Już samo to by wystarczyło, żeby się zgodzić.

\- Stoi. - Jak na biznesową umowę przystało, uścisnęli sobie dłonie i Louis po raz nie wiadomo, który w życiu mógł obserwować transformację Liama w jego zwyczajną, głupkowato uroczą osobowość. Serio ten człowiek miał coś na kształt rozdwojenia jaźni. - Ale fajnie, że się zgodziłeś. Naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Dobra, to, co tym razem? Nawiedzony dom? Statek widmo? Polowanie na czarownice w Hyde Parku? Zaskocz mnie - mruknął zrezygnowany, kręcąc końcówką wina w kieliszku. Szkoda, że nie miał więcej.

\- Robią polowanie na czarownice w Hyde Parku? - Dlaczego Louis, choć raz nie mógł się ugryźć w język i nie dawać temu psychopacie pomysłów? Ah, no tak, lubił go i przez to jego aspołeczność znikała.

\- Nie.

\- Szkoda. Ale i tak w tym roku mam inny plan. Dostałem zaproszenia na otwarcie tego nowego klubu na Oxford Street, które odbędzie się w Halloween. - To zainteresowało Louisa odrobinkę, bo o tym miejscu i jego właścicielu Londyński klubowy światek huczał od miesięcy. Nie żeby on sam do niego należał, to raczej Liam przodował na każdej imprezie, ale szatyn, kiedy miał lepsze, mniej alienowe dni, albo, kiedy Liam był wrzodem na tyłku, czyli prawie zawsze, również zażywał rozkoszy nocnego życia w mieście. - W każdym razie, każde zaproszenie ma kod, który po wpisaniu na ich stronie uaktywnia ankietę, test, cholera wie, co, i na podstawie odpowiedzi, to coś dobiera ci kostium, który musisz założyć...

\- Ciekawe rozwiązanie, przyznaje. Nie bardzo widzę problem, w którym mógłbym ci pomóc - przerwał mu, bo Payne miał tendencję do rozwlekania się, kiedy był zestresowany, a na takiego właśnie wyglądał. Louis tylko popchnął go do celu jego wypowiedzi.

\- Dostałem Deana Winchestera kimkolwiek on jest, ale nie o to chodzi. Tu masz kod, zrób test i zobaczysz.

Laptop z otwartą stroną klubu _Blue Antidote_ pojawił się na jego kolanach szybciej niż zdążył mrugnąć, więc po prostu wpisał ciąg liczb z karteczki podanej przez Liama i zaczął odpowiadać na pytania. Były dość szczegółowe i jak na jego gust, czasami zbyt intymne, ale nie miał większego problemu z odpowiedzią na wszystkie z nich. W gruncie rzeczy przypominało to trochę test osobowości, który musiał rozwiązać zanim dostał swoją posadę i nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego, do cholery, robili coś takiego tylko z powodu przebieranej imprezy. Zrozumiał, kiedy po kilkusekundowym przetwarzaniu danych wyskoczył mu jego wynik, a pod spodem krótka notatka. Bardzo interesująca notatka.

\- Teraz widzisz gdzie jest problem? - Liam naprawdę musiał się denerwować, skoro zaczął obgryzać skórki przy paznokciach. Louis wyciągnął rękę i odsunął palce przyjaciela z zasięgu jego ust, jak zwykł to robić i przeczytał tekst jeszcze raz. Mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, bo może był aspołecznym dupkiem nielubiącym ludzi, ale perspektywa poznania osoby dopasowanej do niego przez jakiś algorytm napawała go pewnego rodzaju ekscytacją. - Louis! Do cholery, a co jak ten ktoś mnie nie polubi? A jak...

Tak, zdecydowanie nie lubił października. Chociaż ten mógłby być zabawny.

 

2.

Popcorn i wino nie szły za bardzo w parze, ale Louis miał to w głęboko w nosie. Leżał właśnie na kanapie w salonie z dużą miską na brzuchu i kieliszkiem oraz butelką w zasięgu ręki i oglądał kolejny odcinek serialu, który w założeniu miał być kryminalny. Było to założenie błędne, bo wyglądał bardziej jak nieudolne próby, ale jako alternatywę miał program kulinarny albo filmy dokumentalne, a na to zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty. Nie w piątkowy wieczór, kiedy w mieszkaniu było przyjemnie cicho, bo Liam wybył i Louisa absolutnie nie interesowało gdzie, byleby tylko nie wracał ze swoją histerią zbyt szybko. To naprawdę zaczynało być irytujące, kiedy za każdym razem kończył wysłuchując narzekań przyjaciela i jego wyimaginowanych problemów z tą imprezą Halloweenową i jej intrygującą ideą. Sam nie widział problemu. Jeśli dopasowana osoba okaże się sztywnym dupkiem to przecież wciąż pozostaje mu cała reszta towarzystwa, albo bar, przy którym mógłby spędzić resztę nocy. Piękna wizja, która stawała się jeszcze piękniejsza, bo wziął sobie wtedy wolny tydzień, zupełnie nie przejmując się niezadowolonym szefem. Niech się pieprzy, pracował całe lato bez żadnego dnia wolnego, więc teraz zamierzał korzystać. Departament nie zawali się bez niego. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Wywrócił oczami na kolejną zupełnie nierealną scenę i z warknięciem wyłączył telewizor. Nudził się. Żywcem nie miał, co robić, bo jego dostęp do akt spraw został odcięty. Nie do końca był pewny czy to ten nowy stażysta się wygadał - bardzo prawdopodobne - czy też jego szef sam się domyślił - mało prawdopodobne - ale teraz wszystko było monitorowane milion razy bardziej. Cóż, nie zabieranie pracy do domu miało jeden zasadniczy minus, powodowało nadmiar czasu wolnego. Szczególnie w piątki i szczególnie, kiedy nie był na służbie, więc nie musiał siedzieć z telefonem przyklejonym do ręki i mógł, na przykład, się upić. I robił to w końcu butelka wina, którą opróżnił już do połowy nie była tą pierwszą, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu picie w samotności tego konkretnego wieczoru wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie. Dla pewności sprawdził kalendarz czy aby nie zapomniał o jakiejś uroczystości, na której powinien być, ale nie, na październik jedyne zapisane wydarzenie to ta nieszczęsna impreza Halloweenowa. Zajebiście. Miał prawie dwadzieścia siedem lat i spędzał piątkowe wieczory w domu. Jego życie towarzyskie kwitło jak jeden z blisko setki kaktusów, które ususzył przez całe życie. I zazwyczaj naprawdę nie miał problemu ze schematem praca-dom. Właśnie, zazwyczaj.

\- Pieprzyć to - mruknął, odkładając miskę na stolik i podnosząc się z kanapy. Owszem nie lubił ludzi, owszem wkurzali go niemożebnie, ale nawet on czasem potrzebował odrobiny rozrywki. I chyba dziś był taki wieczór.

Nie wziął samochodu z oczywistych względów, ale zrezygnował również z Ubera ma rzecz spaceru. Głupi pomysł, bo pizgało złem, ale mówią, że to dobre na dotlenienie mózgu. Może zanim wejdzie do jakiejś knajpy ten pomysł uleci z jego głowy jakby nigdy go tam nie było? Mało prawdopodobne. Napędzała go ochota na sponiewieranie się. I już sama ta myśl powinna kazać mu zawrócić. To i świadomość, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Nigdy nie kończyło. A już szczególnie nie, kiedy jego kroki automatycznie kierowały go do Soho. Liam go zabije. Zdecydowanie powinien wyłączyć telefon, ale jeśli to zrobi będzie to śmierć w męczarniach a nie ta szybka, więc z bólem pozostawił urządzenie wciąż działające.

\- Hej! Kolejka jest!

\- Spadaj gówniarzu - mruknął, spokojnym krokiem mijając ludzi ustawionych za linami i podszedł do wejścia gdzie wyglądający jak szafa trzydrzwiowa ochroniarz właśnie odprawiał z kwitkiem niezadowoloną dziewczynę. - Cześć Martin, ile to dziecko miało lat?

\- O Louis, dawno cię nie było. - Mocny uścisk prawie zmiażdżył mu palce, ale powstrzymał skrzywienie. Nie będzie robił z siebie słabeusza na oczach tej bandy nabuzowanych hormonami nastolatków. - A to dziecko twierdziło, że ma dwadzieścia jeden, ale kiedy spytałem o rocznik poległa. Serio, musiała być niewiele starsza od mojej córki, a zrobiona lepiej niż nie jedna modelka. Co się dzieje z tymi dzieciakami, to ja nie wiem.

\- Nie ty jeden - przytaknął przypominając sobie, że powinien w niedługim czasie skontrolować swoje młodsze siostry. Były mądrymi dziewczynami, ale mimo wszystko wolał trzymać rękę na pulsie. Lepiej zapobiegać niż leczyć. - Jest Nina?

\- Ano jest, jak zawsze. I powiedziała, żeby cię nie wpuszczać, chyba, że znasz hasło.

\- Głupia jędza, dalej to ciągnie. Dobra dawaj, bo mi zimno. - Zignorował oburzone jęki ludzi z kolejki, no prawie, bo bardzo dorośle pokazał im środkowy palec, na co ochroniarz zaśmiał się tubalnie.

\- Trzy?

\- Cztery. Trzymaj się Martin, poproszę Zacha, żeby przyniósł ci herbaty! - Krzyknął znikając w przyjemnie ciepłym wnętrzu.

_Green Potion_ było jednym z jego ulubionych lokali w całym mieście. Być może chodziło o klimat - dzięki świetnej selekcji na wejściu - albo po prostu o fakt, że managerką tego miejsca była jego znajoma. W każdym razie, był to lokal, które wybierał za każdym razem, gdy nachodziła go ochota na przebywanie wśród ludzi. A raczej picie alkoholu w towarzystwie. Zielona, fosforyzująca bransoletka została zapięta na jego nadgarstku, gdy oddawał kurtkę do szatni i musiał się skrzywić na widok malutkich, czarnych dyń rozsianych na całej jej długości. Ludziom naprawdę odbijało w październiku. Na parkiecie zajmującym środek pomieszczenia podrygiwało już całkiem sporo osób, ale Louis ominął to miejsce szerokim łukiem, kierując się od razu w stronę mniejszego baru w strefie z zarezerwowanymi stolikami, które - jak zawsze - były już zapełnione. Można powiedzieć, że pod twardymi rządami Mayfair klub rozkwitł stając się ważnym punktem na imprezowej mapie miasta, co przełożyło się na stałe obłożenie i napływ gotówki do portfela dziewczyny. Tej dziewczyny, która właśnie wychylała shota machając do niego. Cóż, bycie managerem nie przeszkadzało jej w korzystaniu z uroków wolnego baru.

\- Tomlinson! Niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, wieki cię nie widziałam! Gdyby nie to, że złego licho nie bierze, pomyślałabym, że zasiliłeś poczet wąchających kwiatki od spodu.

\- Jak zawsze czarująca - mruknął, składając lekki pocałunek na jej policzku. Zamówił kolejną rundę szotów, nie chcąc póki, co żadnego drinka i wychylił trzy zanim barman skończył nalewać wszystkie. Tego mu było trzeba. - Ścięłaś włosy? - Spytał wlewając w siebie kolejny kieliszek i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Jakiś czas temu. Potrzebowałam zmiany. Gdzie masz tatuśka? - Zmarszczyła brwi rozglądając się za Liamem, co Louis wykorzystał na opróżnienie pozostałych dwóch kieliszków i zamówienie kolejnej porcji. Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. Doskonale wiedział i był to jeden z powodów, przez które nie powinien wychodzić sam, a jeśli już nie powinien przychodzić tutaj. - Tomlinson gdzie jest Payne?

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, wywiało go jak tylko wróciłem z roboty - odpowiedział spokojnie i sięgnął po kolejny kieliszek uśmiechając się przy tym do barmana. Ładny był. Nie w jego typie, ale ładny. Drobna dłoń wokół nadgarstka zatrzymała go w połowie drogi do ust, na co warknął zirytowany. - Mayfair, odczep się.

\- Uważaj na słowa młody człowieku. Jesteś dzisiaj sam? - Wywrócił oczami, ale potwierdził kiwając głową na widok ostrego spojrzenia dziewczyny, która czasem zachowywała się gorzej niż jego mama, a była tylko niecałe dwa lata starsza. Irytujące, ale to nic w porównaniu do niej i Liama na raz. To była dopiero masakra. - Zamierzasz się upić? - Uniósł na nią brwi, bo, duh, właśnie zaczynał drugą rundę shotów w mniej niż kwadrans od przyjścia. - Głupie pytanie, racja. Dlaczego nie zostałeś w domu?

\- Wiesz, fajnie czuć się mile widzianym - burknął uwalniając nadgarstek z coraz mocniejszego uścisku i wychylił dwa kieliszki nawet się nie krzywiąc. - A dla twojej wiadomości, nie chciałem dziś pić do lustra, więc postanowiłem zaszczycić cię moją obecnością. - Kolejne dwa do środka i zaczynało mu być coraz lepiej.

\- Też mi zaszczyt - burknęła machając na barmana. - Tom słoneczko, daj znać innym, że Tomlinson będzie się upijał i mają trzymać się od niego z daleka. I polej jeszcze dwie kolejki - dodała widząc same puste kieliszki przed szatynem. Nie marnował okazji, nie teraz, kiedy wiedział, że w którymś momencie odetną mu kurek.

\- Dzięki, teraz będę musiał poszukać mężczyzny mojego życia na ten wieczór wśród twoich gości. Nie wiem czy to było mądre zagranie Mayfair. - Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo wznosząc niemy toast z dziewczyną. Zasadniczo nie miał w planach żadnych przygód na tą noc, ale uwielbiał pasjami doprowadzać blondynkę do szewskiej pasji. Była wtedy taka urocza i zabawna. - Żartuję. Dziś moją miłością będzie alkohol. I ty. I może Zayn. Swoją drogą, jest tutaj?

\- Ja podziękuję. A Malika nie ma. Wsysło go kilka tygodni temu. - Kolejne kieliszki zostały opróżnione i świat zaczął wydawać się mniej irytujący. Znośniejszy. - To, co sprawiło, że postanowiłeś wyjść do ludzi?

\- Nie wiem, nudziło mi się chyba. Albo to ten październik, psia jego mać.

\- Zupełnie zapomniałam, to już październik! - Spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, na co tylko się zaśmiała. Ta, zapomniała i dlatego bransoletki VIP mają dynie, a na stolikach stoją lampiony w tym samym kształcie, tylko, że zielone. Na pewno zapomniała, kolejna porąbana na tym punkcie istota. - To gdzie w tym roku ciągnie cię Payne?

\- Skąd pomysł, że dałem się namówić?

\- Proszę cię, co roku ulegasz. Więc? Co ci obiecał tym razem i co będziecie robić? Dowiedział się o polowaniu na czarownice w Hyde Parku i będziesz biegał z grabiami wśród drzew? - Zaśmiała się a Louis po raz kolejny wywrócił oczami. Tak, doskonale wiedział, że był miękką kluską, jeśli chodziło o Payne’a, nie trzeba było rzucać mu tym w twarz.

\- Na szczęście dalej nie wie, że naprawdę organizują coś takiego - odetchnął z ulgą, bo wtedy naprawdę miałby przesrane. - Dostaliśmy zaproszenie na otwarcie _Blue Antidote_. To wydaje się mało groźne.

\- Och, czyli wy też? Fajnie, pomożecie mi obadać konkurencję. Co ci wyszło, jako przebranie?

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Tom, będący do tej pory dość zajętym, pojawił się przy nich z dwoma wyglądającymi naprawdę ciekawie drinkami. Zarówno Louis jak i Nina nic nie zamawiali, najwidoczniej widać to było po ich zdziwionych spojrzeniach, które ze sobą wymienili, jakby chcieli upewnić się czy to sprawka tego drugiego, ale nie, zdecydowanie nie. Co potwierdził tylko barman wybuchając dźwięcznym śmiechem. Przyjemnym nawet mimo muzyki.

\- Stolik dwudziesty ósmy jest za to odpowiedzialny.

 

Budzenie się na kacu było jednym z gorszych doświadczeń w jego życiu. Znaczy, budził się w takim stanie często, ale kac po winie - nawet dwóch butelkach - był niczym w porównaniu do tego po shotach i kolorowych drinkach. Umierał, głowa mu pękała, w uszach piszczało, oczy łzawiły od zbyt ostrego światła, a na dodatek w ustach czuł dziwny posmak, który ciężko mu było zidentyfikować przez wszystkie wcześniejsze objawy. Nie powinien również zapominać o Liamie, który potrząsał nim jakby był szmacianą lalką.

\- Podnoś swój tyłek z łóżka i po prysznicu widzę cię w kuchni. Porozmawiamy sobie.

Wymruczał coś nieprzytomnie, a kolejnym, co zarejestrował był krótki lot i bolesne zderzenie z podłogą. Pieprzony dupek zrzucił go z łóżka. Cóż, najprawdopodobniej mi się należało, ale wciąż nie powinien tego robić. W dalszym ciągu zaspany podniósł się na nogi i w drodze do łazienki pozbył się przepoconych, śmierdzących ubrań. Będzie musiał zmienić pościel. Cudownie. Skoro ktoś jakimś cudem dotaszczył go do łóżka, mógł również zatroszczyć się o rozebranie go. To nie tak, że w stanie, jakim się znajdował zrobiłoby mu to jakąkolwiek różnicę.

Wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej wciąż utrzymując powieki tylko lekko uniesione. Zdecydowanie potrzebował aspiryny. I wody. I tego cudownego tłustego śniadania na kaca, które umiał przyrządzić tylko Payne. Tak. Może to zmyłoby ten dziwny posmak, który wciąż czuł na języku. Co to było do cholery, bo na pewno nie alkohol ani wymioty. Odkręcił wodę pozwalając, aby pierwsze chłodne krople spadły na ciepłą skórę, pobudzając go odrobinę. I ta odrobina wystarczyła, żeby zauważył fioletowy znak na swojej kości biodrowej. Skąd to cholerstwo się tam wzięło? Musiał się czymś pobrudzić. Albo uderzyć. Dotknął tego miejsca i kiedy to zrobił poczuł się jakby wcisnął przycisk odtwarzający - dotąd znajdujące się za mgłą - wspomnienia. I cholera, co to były za wspomnienia.

Śmiech. Kolorowe drinki. Zielone światła wirujące na parkiecie. Pełne usta atakujące jego własne. Języki walczące o dominację. Twarde mięśnie pod cienką koszulką. Muzyka otaczająca ich ze wszystkich stron. Pobudzające ocieranie. Śmiech, dużo śmiechu. Błyszczące oczy, w których się gubił. Miękkie włosy między palcami. Ciepło i wilgoć otaczające go ze wszystkich stron. Fajerwerki pod powiekami. Bolące kolana. Przyjemny ciężar na języku. Gorący pocałunek smakujący nimi. Wkurzony Liam. Taksówka przed klubem. Mrugnięcie. Uśmiech z dołeczkiem. Ciemność.

\- O kurwa mać - jęknął, opierając czoło o wciąż chłodne kafelki. Już rozumiał, dlaczego Liam był tak brutalny i już wiedział, czym był ten dziwny smak na języku.

Nieźle popłynął skoro nie dość, że pozwolił nieznajomemu sobie obciągnąć to jeszcze się odwdzięczył. Cudownie. Mała, ździrowata część jego osobowości musiała wyjść na światło dzienne akurat wczoraj. Psia jego mać. Liam go zabije. Najzabawniejsze było to, że ani przez sekundę nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia. Nie żałował. Nawet chciałby to powtórzyć. Może z mniejszą ilością alkoholu we krwi, ale naprawdę, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miałby nic przeciwko poznaniu bliżej kogoś z imprezy. Co kłóciło się ze wszystkim, co praktykował od lat, ale hej, skoro nie czuł się z tym źle, to, dlaczego by nie? A, no tak, nie miał pojęcia, kim był ten mężczyzna. Wśród urywków nie było nic poza zielonymi oczami, uśmiechem z dołeczkiem i chyba ostrej szczęki, na której wyssał malinkę - ale to mogły być tylko jego pijackie urojenia. Nawet koloru włosów nie był pewny, bo światła w klubie wszystko przeinaczały. To był problem, na tyle duży, że chyba lepiej będzie dać sobie spokój.

\- Kocham cię - mruknął wchodząc do kuchni po dłuższym czasie i zastając przygotowane dla niego śniadanie na kaca oraz tabletki. Czasem dobrze było mieszkać z kimś, kto mimo zdenerwowania wciąż o ciebie dbał.

\- Ja ciebie w tej chwili nie bardzo - odpowiedział chłopak upijając łyk kawy ze swojego kubka z Batmanem. - Powiesz mi, co cię wczoraj napadło, żeby wychodzić samemu? I dlaczego do cholery nie odbierałeś telefonu? Wiesz jak się martwiłem?

Louis nie odpowiedział. Nie dlatego, że nie słuchał, bo słuchał. Po prostu jego umysł znajdował się zawieszony we wspomnieniach z zeszłej nocy i, cholera, to było nowe. Znaczy, kac był czymś znanym. Krzyczący na niego Liam również nie był niczym nowym. Znali się tyle lat i zawsze kończyło się tak samo, jeśli postanawiał wyjść bez niego. Standard. Jednak nowością było właśnie wracanie do wspomnień - wciąż niewyraźnych, ale co się dziwić, skoro niepróżnował z alkoholem - i ta dziwna chęć powrotu. Tak, to było dziwne. Nigdy nie wychodził dwie noce pod rząd, nigdy. A teraz, był gotowy pokonać kaca w rekordowym czasie, żeby wieczorem móc sprawdzić czy jego nieznajomy znów się pojawi. Bo tak, niewiele pamiętał, ale to, co zostało w jego umyśle było wystarczające, żeby wrócić. Czyżby się zakochał? Bzdury. Po prostu był zaintrygowany i bardziej niż chętny do sprawdzenia czy te pełne usta były tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni.

\- Masz może ochotę wyjść dzisiaj na drinka?

\- Nie, i ty też nie idziesz. Szlaban Louis, skończyło się rumakowanie. Nawet nie próbuj dyskutować.

\- Jeszcze zobaczysz, że cię przekonam - burknął pod nosem i wrócił do swojego śniadania. Wszystko w swojej kolejności. Najpierw zje, bo inaczej ten kac nie da mu żyć, a później to on będzie jęczał Liamowi nad uchem. Cóż za miła odmiana.

 

Rzeczywiście nie wyszedł tego dnia, chociaż to nie tak, że nie próbował namówić Liama. Próbował. Nawet bardzo. Jęczał przez cały dzień obiecując rzeczy, których - obaj o tym wiedzieli - nie miał zamiaru później spełnić. I kiedy już widział, że jego przyjaciel zaczynał się łamać musiał zadzwonić jego telefon. Oczywiście, kurwa, nawet w weekend nie dadzą sobie bez niego rady. Dlaczego, do cholery, nie mogli zadzwonić po jego przełożonego wciąż pozostawało dla Louisa zagadką, ale chcąc nie chcąc wsiadł w samochód. I jeśli po drodze złorzeczył na wszystko tysiąc razy bardziej niż zwykle, cóż, miał ku temu powód, nie był na służbie w ten weekend, miał wolne i miał plany. Mógł być zły, miał do tego prawo. Naprawdę chciał sprawdzić czy nieznajomy pojawi się również tej nocy. Miał nadzieję, że jednak nie, ale i tak zapyta Mayfair przy najbliższej okazji, chociaż to mogło być trudne skoro w dalszym ciągu niewiele pamiętał z wyglądu chłopaka. Niestety nie mógł o tym dłużej myśleć, bo tuż za drzwiami budynku czekała na niego dwójka inspektorów, która chciała znać przyczynę śmierci denata na wczoraj. Jakby miał im gdzieś uciec, cholera jasna. Rzucił im tylko zirytowane spojrzenie i zabrał się do pracy. Tak zdecydowanie wolał towarzystwo zmarłych niż żywych, szczególnie, kiedy żywi byli irytujący tak jak ci dwaj przedstawiciele władzy. Będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać z szefem. Dlaczego to zawsze on trafiał na takich idiotów nieszanujących jego pracy? Za co?

Wrócił do mieszkania wykończony i naprawdę rozdrażniony. Fuknął na Liama i poszedł prosto pod prysznic. Skończył mu się żel w pracy i musiał korzystać z tych ogólnodostępnych, co sprawiło, że jego skóra swędziała i miał ogromną ochotę zrywać ją z siebie płatami. Darmowe środki higieny były fajne, szkoda tylko, że szli w ilość a nie, jakość.

\- Dalej masz ochotę wyjść na drinka? - Spytał Payne, kiedy szatyn w końcu pojawił się w salonie, jedynie z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder.

Po co miał się ubierać? Był u siebie, a jego przyjaciel widział go w dużo bardziej żenujących sytuacjach. Przystanął w połowie drogi do ich półki z winami. Czy chciał wyjść? Dochodziła dwudziesta druga, co wcale nie było taką złą godziną, jeśli chodziło o imprezy w Londynie. I mógłby sprawdzić, czy nieznajomy, którego wyrzucił z głowy na ostatnie godziny, - myślenie o chłopaku podczas babrania się we wnętrznościach nie było zbyt wskazane - pojawił się ponownie. Kuszące. Naprawdę kuszące, gdyby nie fakt, że mimo prysznica padał na pysk. Kac i ta dwójka idiotów zupełnie pozbawiły go sił na cokolwiek.

\- Odpuszczę. Jestem wykończony - mruknął, porywając ze stojaka swoje ulubione wino, które zostało zabrane mu z ręki zanim zdążył się zastanowić gdzie położył otwieracz. - Co ty odpierdalasz?

\- Idź się najpierw ubierz czy coś.

\- Czy coś? - Prychnął, unosząc brew w swojej standardowej, prześmiewczej minie. - Nagle zaczęło ci przeszkadzać, że tak chodzę?

\- Nie, po prostu nie mam zamiaru wieść cię po nocy na ostry dyżur i tłumaczyć, dlaczego masz poparzone jajka, dlatego ruszaj ten swój zgrabny zadek, a ja w tym czasie podgrzeję ci kolacje. No już, szybciutko.

\- Czasem naprawdę jesteś takim tatuśkiem. - Wywrócił oczami, ale grzecznie podreptał do sypialni by po chwili wrócić w obszernych, miękkich dresach. Co, jak co, ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty na nocne wizyty na pogotowiu. Nie. To nie byłoby dobre zakończenie tego dnia. Ale zdecydowanie było nim ciepłe curry i jego ulubione wino. I Liam, pozwalający zrobić z siebie jego poduszkę. To naprawdę była miła sobota. Bardzo. Szkoda tylko, że zamiast Liama nie siedział obok ktoś inny.

 

I jeśli Louis myślał, że spędzenie całego lata w pracy było wykańczające to bardzo się mylił. Wyglądało na to, że wraz z przyjściem chłodniejszych dni, przestępczość w mieście wzrosła, przez co spędzał jeszcze więcej czasu w kostnicy. Co w pewnym sensie wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, bo oznaczało znikomy kontakt z ludźmi - tymi żywymi - i z szalejącym Liamem, którego był gotów zamordować w każdej chwili. Naprawdę szalejącym. Jak, to przekraczało już wszystkie granice i chociaż Louis zazwyczaj był wyrozumiały - był, znał tego człowieka od dzieciństwa, przyzwyczaił się do jego dziwactw - tak teraz, pod naporem pracy miał dość. Naprawdę dość. Do tego stopnia dość, że zostawał w kostnicy dłużej niż musiał byleby tylko uniknąć widzenia się z przyjacielem. To nie było na jego nerwy.

\- Liam do cholery jasnej! - Warknął, sięgając po kolejną chusteczkę, bo przez te godziny w chłodzie nabawił się kataru. Oczykurwawiście. Jakby mało miał na głowie.

\- Nie krzycz na mnie! Nie krzycz! Nie dam rady się przebrać za tego Winchestera czy jak mu tak, to nie ja, nie mój styl, nie moja bajka. To będzie katastrofa. Wszystko popsuję.

Tak było od kilku dni. W kółko to samo. Louis miał dość. To było tylko cholerne przebranie na cholerną imprezę, a nie jakaś ważna gala czy cokolwiek innego, ale Liam traktował to zbyt poważnie. On wszystko traktował poważnie - no może poza Louisem, jego akurat traktował zupełnie niepoważnie - tego od niego wymagano od małego, tak go wychowano i niestety niewiele dało się z tym zrobić. Tomlinson próbował, wiele razy, ale na nic się to zdało. Za głęboko się to w nim zakorzeniło i jedynym, co mógł zrobić Louis - poza powstrzymywaniem się od zabicia go na miejscu, co było ciężkie - to jak zwykle załagodzić stres, uspokoić szalejącego chłopaka i znaleźć rozwiązanie. Westchnął ciężko. Wszystko jak zawsze na jego głowie. Na szczęście w tym jednym przypadku los mu sprzyjał.

\- Payne, siadaj na tyłku i się uspokój. Kończy mi się wino, jeśli chcesz, żebym ci pomógł to musisz coś na to zaradzić. - Wcale nie wykorzystywał desperacji przyjaciela do swoich celów. W ogóle.

 

Wychodząc w piątkowy wieczór z biura Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu odpocznie. To był jego ostatni dzień pracy przed ponad tygodniową przerwą. Pierwszą od marca przerwą, która będzie trwać więcej niż dwa dni. Zapowiedział, że jeśli ktokolwiek zadzwoni do niego w jakiejkolwiek sprawie - nawet tej wagi państwowej - to przy pierwszej lepszej okazji postara się, żeby ta osoba zapoznała się z odpadkami biologicznymi po sekcjach z bardzo bliska i na bardzo długi czas. Być może, dlatego, że patrzył wymownie na dużą beczkę przeznaczoną właśnie do tego celu, wszyscy - nawet jego irytujący przełożony - wzięli go na poważnie. I dobrze, bo nie żartował. Potrzebował urlopu, naprawdę go potrzebował, bo, mimo że uwielbiał swoją pracę, to obcowanie ze śmiercią każdego dnia wykańczało. Nawet jego, chociaż był w pewnym sensie przyzwyczajony.

Mieszkanie było ciche i ciemne, co mogło oznaczać dwie rzeczy i Louis nie do końca był pewny, którą z nich woli. Możliwym było, że Liam jeszcze nie wrócił z pracy, albo właśnie wrócił i zdążył wyjść zanim szatyn przyszedł. Obie opcje były równie prawdopodobne, chociaż patrząc na zegarek, który wskazywał dziewiętnastą ta pierwsza była bardziej realna. W każdym razie był sam. Póki, co, ale to znowu nie było takie dziwne. Tak naprawdę mieszkając z Liamem przyzwyczaił się do tego. Praktycznie zawsze się mijali - głównie z jego winy, szczególnie ostatnio - więc cisza była jego dobrym kompanem. Jednak, kiedy otworzył wino i czekał aż piekarnik się nagrzeje, przez myśl mu przeszło, że naprawdę miło by było mieć kogoś, kto by na niego czekał. Albo kogoś, z kim mógłby spędzić wolny czas. Wkładając jedną z mrożonych pizz - tych, o które Payne zawsze się denerwował, mały dupek z obsesją na punkcie zdrowego jedzenia - jego myśli powędrowały do wyblakłych wspomnień chłopaka z klubu. Robił to często w ciągu ostatnich tygodni i naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim działo. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, nie po jednonocnych przygodach, nie w przypadku ludzi ogólnie. Nie lubił ich, ale w tym wypadku coś mówiło mu, że ten nieznajomy przypadłby mu do gustu. Widocznie odzywała się jego kobieca intuicja. Irytujące.

Wino było przyjemnie cierpkie, pizza smakowała dokładnie tak jak powinna smakować - trociny ze zbyt dużą ilością seropodobnego czegoś - a telewizor włączony na przypadkowym programie rozpraszał ciszę. Tylko, że Louis wcale nie czuł się dobrze, znaczy, cieszył się, że odpocznie, ale jednocześnie coś było nie w porządku. Dlatego kiedy Liam wrócił do mieszkania, przynosząc ze sobą chłód ulicy i niezadowolone mamrotanie na temat zapachu stopionego sera, mózg szatyna najprawdopodobniej stracił połączenie z ustami, przez co zadał najbardziej absurdalne w jego wypadku pytanie. To, że Payne zakrztusił się własną śliną dobitnie o tym świadczyło.

\- Idziemy na imprezę?

\- Pytasz o to drugi raz w tym miesiącu. Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Louisem Tomlinsonem? - Cóż, mógł spodziewać się takiej reakcji po tym jak chłopak odzyskał oddech. Bo tak, to nie było w jego stylu. I tak robił to już drugi raz. Może naprawdę ktoś go podmienił, kiedy spał?

\- Po prostu pytam. - Wzruszył ramionami, starając się wyglądać tak, jakby go to nie obchodziło. Nie wyszło, bo Liam spojrzał na niego znacząco, ale nie skomentował. Właśnie za to go uwielbiał, owszem był małym upierdliwym dupkiem z obsesją na punkcie Halloween i kontroli nad wszystkim, ale kiedy przychodziło, co, do czego, nie drążył.

\- W sumie, czemu nie. Miałem naprawdę ciężki dzień, ci idioci prawie spieprzyli całą nową kolekcję, więc tak. Chodźmy się sponiewierać w towarzystwie naszej uroczej koleżanki.

\- Jeśli Mayfair się dowie, że nazwałeś ją uroczą wykastruje cię łyżeczką do herbaty - zaśmiał się Louis z zadowoleniem wgryzając się w ostatni kawałek pizzy. Tak, zdecydowanie miał ochotę się sponiewierać. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że być może uda mu się ponownie spotkać tego chłopaka, który wciąż nie opuścił jego myśli. - To co, za pół godziny przy drzwiach?

\- Tomlinson, kogo próbujesz oszukać? Nie wyrobisz się w pół godziny, nie ma szans.

\- Chcesz się założyć?

 

Cóż wygrał i nie miał zamiaru przestać wypominać tego Liamowi przez całą drogę do _Green Potion_. Oczywiście jechali Uberem, bo oczywiście Payne był zbyt wyniosły na półgodzinne spacery. Pieprzony dupek z pełnym portfelem, chociaż tym razem Louis w duchu mu dziękował bo październik naprawdę dawał się we znaki. Było zimno i padało, przez co przez ułamek sekundy chciał wrócić do mieszkania owinąć się w koce i nie ruszać z kanap, ale szybko mu minęło. Chciał się napić, spędzić miło czas. Tak. Wcale nie liczył na nic więcej niż dobry alkohol i muzyka. W ogóle. Wysiadając z samochodu przed samym wejściem do klubu obaj zignorowali wzburzenie ludzi moknących w kolejce. No może nie do końca, bo zadowolone uśmiechy pojawiły się na ich twarzach kiedy stanęli przed ochroniarzem, który tylko wywrócił na nich oczami.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć Liam.

\- A ja to co? Niewidzialny jestem - bąknął Louis na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się tubalnie. Bezczelny.

\- Nie, definitywnie nie jesteś. Po prostu cieszę się, że tym razem masz ze sobą opiekę. Po twojej ostatniej wizycie Nina była rozdrażniona przez kilka długich dni. Zastanawiam się czy powinienem cię wpuścić.

\- Ej! Byłem grzeczny! - Obruszył się, bo co to do cholery miało być? Jeśli Mayfair miała gorsze dni i cierpiała z powodu kaca to nie była jego wina. On jej alkoholu nie wlewał siłą, sama piła. - Mała wiedźma, już ja sobie z nią porozmawiam… - mamrotał pod nosem, zupełnie ignorując chichoczącego obok Liama.

\- Uspokój się ofermo, wstyd przed dzieciarnią robisz. Martin możemy wejść? Wiesz, tak jakby pada.

\- Cóż, ta mała wiedźma i moja szefowa w jednym powiedziała, że Tomlinson za każdym razem musi podać hasło.

\- Ja pieprze, znowu? Liam, przestań się śmiać, brzmisz jak hiena. A ty Martin, lubisz to, prawda? - Westchnął zrezygnowany Louis. Może powinien zmienić miejsce, skoro wejście do Green Potion było istną mordęgą?

\- Stary, nie wiesz jaka później jest zabawa kiedy te dzieciaki próbują zgadnąć hasło - odpowiedział konspiracyjnym tonem ochroniarz, uśmiechając się przy tym szatańsko. I w sumie szatyn go rozumiał, przynajmniej miał jakąś rozrywkę. - To co gotowy.

\- Jasne, dawaj.

\- Dziewięć.

\- Osiem.

\- Zapraszam panów do środka i miłej zabawy.

 

Louis naprawdę lubił ten lokal, ale ta sympatia znacząco się zmniejszyła kiedy po wejściu do środka zauważył mnóstwo Halloweenowych dekoracji, które, mimo że wyglądały dobrze, były naprawdę irytujące. Serio, nietoperze na bransoletkach, pajęczyny na poręczach i czaszkowe nakładki na światła? Nie zapominajmy o lampkach w kształcie dyń, które widział już ostatnim razem. Ninie odbiło, zdecydowanie, ale przynajmniej Liam wyglądał jak dziecko w Disneylandzie, kiedy rozglądał się dookoła z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy i błyszczącymi oczami. Tak, zdecydowanie był w swojej małej wersji raju. Szatyn potrząsnął na to głową, naprawdę zrezygnowany, i pociągnął chłopaka w stronę baru w sekcji ze stolikami. Nie żeby rozglądał się bardziej niż zwykle - robił to - przez co prawie wpadł na jednego z kelnerów, po prostu chciał być pewny, że żadna z dekoracji nie miała zamiaru wystraszyć go na śmierć. Tak, wmawiał to sobie, ale kto mu bronił?

\- Liam, kochanie! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! W końcu stwierdziłeś, że pora na imprezę w porządnym miejscu, to się chwali, wybaczamy błędy. - Trajkotanie Mayfair wyrwało Louisa ze wspomnień, w które wpadł ponownie i znów poczuł się niewidzialny. Serio?

\- Czy dziś jest jakiś dzień ignorowania Louisa, o którym nikt mnie nie poinformował? Halo, też tu jestem.

\- Mogłoby cię nie być.

\- Co to niby ma znaczyć Mayfair?

\- Nic, zupełnie nic. - Zbyła go machnięciem ręki, jakby co najmniej był irytującą muchą. A nie był, ostatnio jak sprawdzał nie miał skrzydeł ani zbyt dużego zamiłowania do odchodów. Kobieta coś do niego miała i musiało to być spore coś, skoro traktowała go w ten sposób.

\- Dobra, co zrobiłem - westchnął machając na Toma, bo naprawdę potrzebował alkoholu. Dużo.

\- Raczej czego nie zrobiłeś…

Teraz zupełnie nic nie rozumiał. To nie tak, że imprezując samemu nigdy nic nie odwalił, zazwyczaj właśnie było zupełnie odwrotnie i LIam musiał wyciągać go z problemów za każdym razem, ale właśnie o to chodziło. Robił głupie rzeczy po pijaku i bez opieki, rzeczy o które później ludzie mieli pretensje. Jednak nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby ktoś czepiał się o to że czegoś nie zrobił - pomijał Payne’a z jego standardowym wykładem o piciu w samotności, to już był standard - więc naprawdę nie rozumiał zachowania Niny. Na szczęście kieliszki pojawiły się przed nimi ratując go przed dalszym analizowaniem sprawy. Zbyt dużą część życia spędził z kobietami, żeby nie wiedzieć, że prędzej czy później i tak zostanie mu wszystko wygarnięte.

I oczywiście się nie mylił. Byli przy piątej kolejce shotów, świat wydawał się bardziej przyjaznym miejscem i Louis naprawdę zaczynał czuć jak całe zmęczenie i stres znikają z jego mięśni, pozostawiając miłe odprężenie, kiedy Mayfair postanowiła wyrzucić z siebie to co leżało jej na wątrobie. A było tego sporo, chociaż w mniemaniu Louisa nie było w tym jego winy. Nie umawiali się, że będzie jej pilnować, więc jakim cudem miał zapobiec temu, że następnego poranka po imprezie obudziła się w obcym mieszkaniu? No właśnie. A biorąc dodatkowo pod uwagę fakt, że sam skończyłby podobnie gdyby nie interwencja Liama - co wcale mu się nie podobało, ale tą część pominął - pretensje kobiety były praktycznie bezpodstawne.

\- Mayfair, serio. Jestem pewny, że gdybyś naprawdę nie chciała wyjść z tym nieznajomym, któryś z twoich pracowników by cię zatrzymał - wybełkotał wlewając w siebie pierwszy kieliszek szóstej kolejki i może tylko mu się wydawało, ale alkohol z każdym kolejnym był coraz mocniejszy. Spojrzał na uśmiechającego się lekko barmana podejrzliwie. - Tommy kochanie, czy ty chcesz mnie upić i wykorzystać, że lejesz nam tak mocne shoty?

\- Ja? Skądże znowu! - Obruszył się chłopak, ale jego mina wskazywała zupełnie coś innego. Louis to olał, bo i tak miał ochotę się sponiewierać.

\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. - Pogroził chłopakowi palcem i odwrócił się do Liama, który wydawał się równie pijany jak on sam. - Payne, kiedy idziemy tańczyć?

\- Jestem na to zbyt trzeźwy, weź Ninę.

\- Nie, Nina mnie nie lubi i oskarża o swoje jednonocne przygody. Jakbym ja miał z tym coś wspólnego. - Kolejne puste kieliszki lądowały na blacie podczas gdy świat zaczynał powoli wirować. Lubił ten stan. Naprawdę go lubił.

\- łatwiej jest winić kogoś innego niż przyznać się do błędu - wymamrotała Mayfair stukając się z nim ostatnim shotem. - Chodźmy tańczyć Tomlinson. - Szatyn z uśmiechem obserwował jak starała się niezgrabnie podnieść z krzesła, jednak zanim jej się udało, kolejna seria mini drinków pojawiła się przed nimi. - Co do cholery Tom? Nie chcieliśmy więcej.

\- Nina, to alkohol, nie czepiaj się i pij! - Krzyknął Liam, wpychając im w dłonie kieliszki i Louis nie bardzo miał wybór. Nie żeby nie chciał więcej pić, ale to za bardzo przypominało mu ostatnią imprezę, a uśmiech na twarzy Toma, wydawał się jeszcze bardziej podejrzany. Być może się mylił, być może nie, shot zbyt mocno palił w gardle, żeby mógł się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać.

 

Zdecydowanie nie powinien mieszać różnych alkoholi. Zawsze kończyło się tak samo, kac morderca nie miał serca. Powinien się nauczyć, naprawdę powinien, miał w końcu dwadzieścia siedem lat, był wykształconym mężczyzną z dobrą pracą, był odpowiedzialny za swoje młodsze rodzeństwo, a przy tym zachowywał się jak gówniarz, który nigdy nie był na imprezie. Powinien poważnie zastanowić się nad sobą. A może to _Green Potion_ było problemem? W końcu to już drugi raz kiedy budzi się ledwo żywy i z poważnymi ubytkami w pamięci - i zapewne w portfelu też - po nocy spędzonej w tym klubie. Chociaż, tym razem był z nim Liam, więc jakim cudem skończył w takim stanie? I dlaczego znów spał w ubraniach a w ustach czuł po raz kolejny ten dziwny posmak.

\- O kurwa. - Podniósł się do siadu zdecydowanie za szybko, co skończyło się zawrotami głowy i lekkimi mdłościami, ale zignorował to, bo do cholery, to nie mogła być prawda. Nie zrobił tego po raz kolejny. Nie. Na pewno nie. A może jednak? - Niemożliwe…

Podniósł koszulkę czując się naprawdę surrealistycznie - chociaż mogło to być spowodowane przez alkohol wciąż krążący w jego żyłach - i spojrzał na swoje biodro, modląc się w myślach do wszystkich bóstw świata. Na marne. Cholera jasna, to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Nie możliwe, że po raz kolejny po zabawie w _Green Potion_ jego skórę zdobiła malinka. Dokładnie taka sama jak ostatnio i dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. I ponownie miał dziury w pamięci, wspomnienia były bardzo niewyraźne, ale jednego był pewien. Ten posmak na języku dobitnie świadczył o tym że znów komuś obciągnął. Naprawdę powinien skonsultować z kimś tą swoją ździrowatą odsłonę, bo to zaczynało być niebezpieczne. I może rzeczywiście powinien zmienić lokal na weekendowe imprezy, klub Mayfair zdecydowanie nie był dobrym miejscem. Nie. Chociaż… Nie to nie było możliwe. Jego logiczna część wciąż jeszcze nie do końca wróciła do świata żywych, zapewne zrobi to po porządnej kawie, której zapach docierał aż do jego sypialni - dzięki wszystkim świętością za Liama - i wtedy te przypuszczenia, niewyraźne obrazy nabiorą ostrości i ułożą się w jakąś całość. Póki co wydawały się być bardziej jednym wielkim miszmaszem pełnym czaszkowych świateł. Więc kawa, ale wcześniej prysznic, bo czuł, że śmierdzi.

 

Gorąca woda nieco go otrzeźwiła, ale wciąż czuł się jakby przejechał po nim czołg, albo cały zastęp czołgów. Tak to było bardziej odpowiednie stwierdzenie. Doczłapał do kuchni, kątem oka rejestrując obecność swojego współlokatora, który siedział z głową opartą na blacie pełnym pyszności. Zdecydowanie kochał mieszkanie z tym człowiekiem. Nalał sobie kawy i szybko połknął dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe, które leżały przy ekspresie. Zupełnie jakby na niego czekały. Kochane ze strony Liama.

\- Dzięki za śniadanie - mruknął opierając się o blat i rozkoszując aromatem kawy. Musiał chwilę poczekać przed rzuceniem się na jedzenie przykryte pokrywkami, bo nie był pewny czy jego żołądek się nie zbuntuje. Wolał nie ryzykować, więc póki co pozostał przy kawie.

\- Ciszej, czuję się jakbym miał w głowie stado rozbrykanych małp ćwiczących grę na perkusji - jęknął chłopak unosząc lekko głowę. Cóż, nie wyglądał najlepiej, co dodatkowo sprawiło, że czuł do niego jeszcze więcej sympatii, bo mimo wszystko zrobił śniadanie. - I dlaczego mi dziękujesz, skoro sam je zrobiłeś?

\- Eeee, nie… - Co? Może i szatyn miał czasami odruchy dobrego przyjaciela i gotował dla nich coś dobrego, ale zdecydowanie poranki po mocno zakrapianych imprezach się do tego nie zaliczały. - Skoro ty go nie zrobiłeś i ja też go nie zrobiłem, to… - Louis otworzył szerzej oczy, zastygając z kubkiem w połowie drogi do ust, z których wydostał się ni to skrzek ni to jęk. Liam poderwał się raptownie, dodatkowo spiął się cały jakby w oczekiwaniu na atak, przez co jego wysportowana klatka piersiowa wyglądała na jeszcze większą, a szatyn zaczął się ślinić, dopóki nie wymierzył sobie mentalnego policzka. To był Liam do cholery! Liam, który po chwili ponownie położył głowę na blacie i zaczął bawić się telefonem. - Powiedz, że pamiętasz jak się tutaj dostaliśmy… - Błagał Louis, w myślach modląc się, żeby przyjaciel pamiętał cokolwiek. To nie mogło dziać się po raz kolejny.

\- Według mojego konta, Uberem…

\- Liam…

\- No co? Sponiewierałem się trochę, nie bardzo kojarzę co się działo tak od siódmej kolejki tych dziwnych shotów.

\- Ja pierdole… - Louis pokręcił głową szybko zdając sobie sprawę, że Liam wciąż nie był do końca trzeźwy, albo sprawny umysłowo, żeby samemu ogarnąć dziwność tej sytuacji, co potwierdziło jego kolejne pytanie. Czy tylko Tomlinson był na tyle pojętny, żeby połączyć fakty?

\- Ale o co ci chodzi?

\- Liam, ogarnij dupę. Włącz myślenie. Skąd się wzięło to całe śniadanie? Hm? Jakieś pomysły… - Prawie widział jak mozolnie obracają się koła zębate w głowie jego przyjaciela, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że nic takiego tam nie było. W tej chwili podejrzewał, że jedynym co by znalazł byłyby pajęczyny i dynie i nietoperze i inne Halloweenowe gówna. A potem w brązowych oczach chłopaka zapaliło się światło, iskierka zrozumienia, sprawiająca że pobladł.

\- O kurwa…

\- Nie ująłbym tego lepiej przyjacielu. Nieźle popłynęliśmy.

Bo tak, jedną sprawą było upić się na imprezie i grzecznie wrócić do domu, nie pamiętając później co się robiło. Inną było, jeśli ta czarna plama zawierała towarzystwo osób trzecich, które ulotniły się zostawiając po sobie pysznie pachnące śniadanie i nic więcej. Louis przez chwilę był o krok od zadzwonienia do pracy i poproszenia o przyjazd ekipy śledczych, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak to uargumentować więc odrzucił tą myśl. Może sobie przypomną.

 

Nie przypomnieli sobie. Był wtorek, Louis leżał na kanapie, co ostatnio było jego ulubionym zajęciem - w końcu miał wolne, nie musiał nic - i czytał którąś z książek Liama. O dziwo był to dość interesujący thriller, a nie jakieś głupie romansidło czy - nawet gorzej, bo romansidła były śmieszne -  big. Jednak mimo największych chęci skupienie przychodziło mu ciężko bo myśli wciąż uciekały, do tych zamglonych wspomnień z piątku. Westchnął ciężko, bo wciąż były niewyraźne i mimo starań nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć niczego poza małymi urywkami, które w żaden sposób nie pomagały mu ustalić, co się wtedy zdarzyło i kto do cholery przygotował dla nich śniadanie. Irytujące. Bardzo.

Odłożył książkę, bo mimo że interesująca, dalsze jej czytanie mijało się z celem. Przeciągnął się, czując jak zastałe mięśnie rozciągają się a w karku nieprzyjemnie strzyka. Napiłby się wina, ale niestety po raz pierwszy w ich mieszkaniu nie było ani jednej butelki. Niesłychane. Zawsze mieli wino. Jak, zawsze, bo Louis mimo że nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego głośno był odrobinę od niego uzależniony, dlatego pilnował, żeby zapas nigdy się nie kończył. Co oznaczało nic innego jak zmuszanie Liama do odwiedzania ulubionego sklepu z winami przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, jako że on sam pracował często do niedorzecznych godzin, a Payne mógł wyjść kiedy tylko miał ochotę. Ale teraz Louis miał wolne, więc teoretycznie mógłby sam zadbać o to by mieć co pić. Teoretycznie, bo oznaczałoby to wyjście do ludzi i nie był pewny czy miał na to ochotę. Nie do końca, ale zdecydowanie miał ochotę na wino, więc podniósł się z kanapy i po szybkim rzuceniu okiem na swój strój stwierdził, że nikt nie potraktuje go poważnie jeśli pójdzie po kilkanaście butelek w dresach.

Dotarcie do winiarni nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, za co był wdzięczny. Dziś zdecydowanie nie był w humorze na interakcje interpersonalne, im szybciej to załatwi tym szybciej będzie mógł wrócić na kanapę. Plan idealny, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało kiedy wchodził do urządzonego w nieco rustykalnym stylu lokalu. Nie bywał tu często, tak właściwie od kiedy odkrył to miejsce osobiście pojawił się może trzy razy, zazwyczaj wpadając tuż przed zamknięciem. Teraz jako że miał więcej czasu rozglądał się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu wypełnionym butelkami najróżniejszych win stojących na półkach ze starego drewna. Tak, mógłby tu zamieszkać. Zdecydowanie.

\- Witamy w _Styles of Wines_. Jestem Ana, mogę panu w czymś pomóc? - Podskoczył gdy nagle obok niego odezwał się nieco skrzekliwy głos. Odwrócił się z ręką na sercu i spojrzał nieco przerażony na uśmiechniętą dziewczynę stojącą obok, która patrzyła na niego z przepraszającym uśmiechem. - Niech pan wybaczy, nie chciałam pana wystraszyć. Mogę w czymś pomóc, szuka pan czegoś konkretnego? - Skinął głową, uspokajając oddech, bo przecież nic się nie stało. Po prostu prawie dostał mini zawału. Normalne.

\- Tak właściwie to tak, ale poza tym chciałbym jeszcze, jeśli to możliwe, spróbować kilku win, które mnie zainteresowały. Dokładniej Cabernet Sauvignon z Napa Valley, rocznik 1999 bądź 2002. - Odpowiedział pewnie, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny, której oczy zaczęły się świecić. No tak, jeśli Louis coś kupi to ona dostanie prowizję od sprzedaży. Zanim jednak zdążyła się odezwać szatyn po raz kolejny prawie dostał zawału przez osobą, która odezwała się za nim. Czy wszyscy w tym miejscu mają ten chory zwyczaj straszenia klientów?

\- Ana kochanie, ja się tym zajmę. Widziałem, Panią Masson, szukała cię. - Szatyn odprowadził odchodzącą dziewczynę wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła za półkami i dopiero wtedy się odezwał, wciąż stojąc plecami do mężczyzny.

\- Cóż, całkiem niezły sposób na zdobycie prowizji. - Odwrócił się powoli, uśmiechając się złośliwie, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, że patrzy w bardzo ładne zielone oczy, na bardzo ładnej twarzy. Może ta zmiana wcale nie była taka zła. Zdecydowanie nie była. Bez krępacji przyjrzał się całej sylwetce mężczyzny, bo co jak co, ale było na co popatrzeć. I miał dziwne wrażenie, że już kiedyś widział bruneta. - Wydaje się pan znajomy.

\- Zaręczam, że prowizja to ostatnie co mnie interesuje - odpowiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się lekko i ignorując komentarz. Gestem wskazał mu by poszedł za nim. - Zatem interesują pana amerykańskie Cabernet?

\- Jestem ciekawy czy są tak dobre jak o nich mówią - wzruszył ramionami zatrzymując się przy małym stoliczku i z zainteresowaniem obserwując pewne ruchy mężczyzny, kiedy sięgał po kilka butelek. Miał ładne dłonie. Naprawdę ładne, ale od kiedy do cholery Louis zwraca uwagę na takie rzeczy?  To dziwne wrażenie, że już gdzieś widział chłopaka wciąż się utrzymywało, ale musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że prawdopodobieństwo było zbyt małe, ale wciąż. Potrząsnął głową, odsuwając od siebie te myśli. Idiotyzm.

\- To były dwa najlepsze roczniki jeśli chodzi o Cabernet w Napa Valley, ale wszystko zależy od osoby. Proszę spróbować. - Przejął kieliszek i tak jak zawsze tłukł mu do głowy ojciec Liama najpierw powąchał a dopiero później spróbował. Nie było źle, ale od razu wiedział, że to nie jego bajka. Aromaty były dobrze wyważone, ale za łagodne jak na jego gust. I zbyt owocowe. Och, i ten dymny posmak to nie była jego bajka. Kieliszek zniknął z jego dłoni zanim zdążył się zorientować. - Widzę jak się pan krzywi. Spróbujmy z tym.

Louis nie miał w planach degustacji win, chciał po prostu spróbować kilku roczników i szczepów, o których słyszał, ale zanim się obejrzał minęło prawie półtorej godziny a on był lekko wstawiony. Nie jego wina. Pracownik sklepu potrafił naprawdę ciekawie opowiadać o kolejnych butelkach, które dla niego przynosił, więc szatyn po prostu słuchał i chłonął absorbującą obecność. Był oczywisty nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od mężczyzny, nawet się z tym nie krył, bo przecież za patrzenie się nie płaci. I jeśli brunet czułby się niezręcznie, coś by z tym zrobił, zamiast uśmiechać się delikatnie, za każdym razem gdy go na tym przyłapywał. W międzyczasie napisał do Liama, żeby go odebrał, bo co jak co, ale naoglądał się zbyt dużo ofiar wypadków drogowych, żeby samemu wsiadać za kierownicę choćby po kieliszku wina. A na pewno wypił więcej niż jeden. I nie miał zamiaru kończyć, bo naprawdę polubił towarzystwo chłopaka. Co było nietypowe. Ale kto by się przejmował, kiedy było miło, a ilość butelek, które chciał zabrać ze sobą do domu niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do dwudziestu? Może jeśli zdecyduje się na jeszcze kilka, będzie mógł w gratisie wziąć ze sobą również bruneta? Musi zapytać, nie miałby nic przeciwko.

\- Louis idioto, czy ty właśnie się upiłeś degustując wina? Zostawić cię na chwilę samego, skaranie boskie z tobą. - Byli właśnie w połowie dyskusji na temat wyższości kalifornijskich Chardonnay nad francuskimi kiedy Liam pojawił się u jego boku, ostrzegająco zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu Louisa i posyłając przepraszające spojrzenie brunetowi. - Przepraszam pana, mój przyjaciel jest dość absorbujący.

\- Żaden problem, dobrze w końcu porozmawiać z kimś, kto docenia wina. Przyjemna odmiana po laikach szukających czegoś co pasuje do wołowiny, ale jest słodkie.

\- Toż to bluźnierstwo - mruknął Louis obserwując jak na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. I wszystko byłoby w porządku gdyby nie zwrócił uwagi na dołeczki. Pieprzone dołeczki w policzkach, przez które zakrztusił się powietrzem, bo były naprawdę znajome. - Naprawdę wydaje się pan znajomy. Nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej?

\- Louis… - warknięcie Liama i dłoń na jego ustach skutecznie uniemożliwiła mu dalsze drążenie, ale wciąż mógł przyglądać się pracownikowi winiarni z ciekawością. Odpowiedziało mu wyzywające spojrzenie i mały uśmiech, ledwo widoczne uniesienie kącików ust, które z dziwnego powodu spowodowało, że po plecach przeszedł mu przyjemny dreszcz. - Naprawdę przepraszam za niego. Jest nieprzystosowany do życia w społeczeństwie. Weźmiemy to co wybrał a do tego karton… Tomlinson do cholery, nie deptaj mnie! Dobrze, dwa kartony Merlota Three Palms z 2014.

Louis został zmuszony do zapłaty przez nieznoszące sprzeciwu oczy Liama, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Liczył, że pozna imię mężczyzny z paragonu, ale jak się okazało, kiedy świstek wylądował w jego dłoniach, osobą obsługującą go według maszyny była Ana. Prychnął niezadowolony, rzucając uśmiechającemu się brunetowi rozeźlone spojrzenie. Znał go. Nie wiedział skąd, ale czuł, że go znał. I ta niewiedza doprowadzała go do szału, szczególnie, że po spojrzeniu chłopaka widział, że ten nie puści pary z ust. Dlatego właśnie nie lubił ludzi, byli problematyczni i irytujący. Mimo wszystko pożegnał się grzecznie i ruszył za Liamem do samochodu, bo tak naprawdę nie miał innego wyjścia. Był przyjemnie wstawiony, ale pozostało w nim odrobina zdrowego rozsądku, która twierdziła, że napastowanie chłopaka o odpowiedź może się źle skończyć. Odpuścił. Na razie. To była zbyt interesująca osoba, żeby po prostu zapomnieć.

\- Dobrze było cię zobaczyć Louis…

Cichy głos dobiegł do niego kiedy już odchodził, ale po odwróceniu się jedyne co zobaczył to brunet zajęty wypełnianiem papierów. Jedynie ten mały uśmiech spowodował, że Louis zmarszczył brwi. Pieprzony dołeczek, którego nie mógł do nikogo przypisać. Może gdyby się nie wstawił byłoby prościej? A może nie i to po prostu jego wyobraźnia płata sobie z niego figle, bo w końcu znalazł kogoś kto nie tylko był ładny, ale również nie odstraszał osobowością i brakiem wiedzy. Cholera, ewentualnie mógłby go bliżej poznać. Ale oczywiście chłopak musiał pracować tylko do osiemnastej, więc prawdopodobieństwo kolejnego spotkania było niewielkie. Świetnie. Powinien obrazić się na Liama, że pojawił się tak wcześnie i nawet nie zdążył badać gruntu jeśli chodziło o zdobycie numeru. Przynajmniej miał wino.

 

Ostatni dzień października przyszedł zdecydowanie za szybko jak na gust Louisa, a wraz z nim szalejący Liam powrócił i był gorszy niż kiedykolwiek. Szatyn naprawdę zastanawiał się, czy nie wyszedłby lepiej gdyby zamiast na otwarcie _Blue Antidote_ poszli na polowanie na czarownice w Hyde Parku. Wtedy przynajmniej nie musiałby od rana wysłuchiwać jęczenia i robić za prywatnego terapeutę dla świrującego chłopaka. I pomyślałby kto, że ta sama osoba na co dzień zarządzała międzynarodową firmą odzieżową. Niesłychane. I irytujące. Serio, to była tylko impreza Halloweenowa, która różniła się od innych tylko przebraniami, dlaczego do cholery Payne nie mógł się ogarnąć i podejść do tego na spokojnie? Ah, prawda, Louis prawie zapomniał o tym dziwnym łączeniu w pary. Nieistotne, to też nie był przecież problem.

Problemem za to były jego wciąż niepowracające wspomnienia z piątkowej nocy i dziwnie znajomy pracownik winiarni. Zastanawiał się nad tym od rana i za cholerę nie mógł nic wymyślić, po prostu w dalszym ciągu miał wrażenie, że zna tego wysokiego mężczyznę, że zna te dołeczki i że nawet jeśli były to tylko jego urojenia to wciąż miał ochotę zaprosić bruneta gdzieś. Gdziekolwiek. Podobnie miał z rozmazanym wspomnieniem z klubu, może nie pamiętał jak osoba z którą spędził noc wyglądała, ale pamiętał, że miał ochotę - a to naprawdę było dziwne - spotkać się ponownie. Irytujące. Prawie tak bardzo jak jego przyjaciel dostający - po raz kolejny - ataku paniki. Za jakie grzechy Louis musiał to znosić? A, no tak, był aspołecznym dupkiem. Wytrąconym z równowagi aspołecznym dupkiem. Dobrze, że w końcu sobie przypomniał zamiast dalej rozwijać swoją kluchowatość. Odrażające, jakim cudem stoczył się tak nisko?

 

\- Payne, jak się zaraz nie uspokoisz to cię zamorduję. Siadaj na tyłku i oddychaj - warknął, kiedy chłopak po raz kolejny przebiegł przez salon mamrocząc coś o soczewkach i potworach. - Ile można do diabła? To tylko impreza, a ty świrujesz bardziej niż przed wystawieniem nowej kolekcji.

\- Ale Louis…

\- Nie. Siadaj.

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałem siadaj. - Liam opadł na kanapę z westchnieniem, na co Louis musiał przewrócić oczami. Serio. Panikujący Payne po pewnym czasie przestawał być śmieszny. Zaczynał być irytujący i odrobinę żałosny, i oczywiście do Louis należało przywrócenie go na właściwe tory. Jakby sprawa z nieznajomym chłopakiem, którego chciał bliżej poznać i irytująco znajomym sprzedawcą nie była wystarczająco absorbująca. Nie, skąd, mógł do tego ogarniać również Liama, żaden problem, psia jego mać. - Przestań się wiercić - warknął, a mężczyzna obok znieruchomiał, ale wciąż patrzył na niego rozbieganym wzrokiem. Louisowi prawie było go żal, prawie.  

\- Ale…

\- Nie!

 

To był chyba pierwszy raz kiedy Louis naprawdę cieszył się z wyjścia na imprezę Halloweenową. Perspektywa zgubienia w tłumie swojego przyjaciela była naprawdę kusząca i zamierzał wykorzystać do tego najbliższą okazję. Rzucił okiem na rozbiegany wzrok przyjaciela i westchnął ciężko, nie był aż takim dupkiem. Co jak co, ale Payne był jedyną - poza jego siostrami - bliską mu osobą. Dlatego znosił wszystkie jego szaleństwa i odchyły od normy. Mógł nie lubić ludzi, ale z biegiem lat przekonał się, że jednak potrzebuje ich, chociaż w małej ilości. Liam był wystarczający, nawet jeśli wchodząc do klubu wciąż trząsł się z nerwów - Louis przeprosił hostessę, która z trudem zapięła bransoletkę VIP na nadgarstku mężczyzny, tłumacząc te drgawki chłodem na zewnątrz - i rozglądał panicznie dookoła. To było zabawne, zważywszy na temat imprezy, ale również irytujące z tego samego powodu. Tomlinson miał nadzieję, że chociaż raz będzie się dobrze bawił, ale wyglądało na to, że jego przyjaciel po raz kolejny mu to utrudni. Może alkohol pomoże?  

Pomógł i to chyba nawet za bardzo, bo Liam właśnie wywijał na parkiecie jakby jutra miało nie być, przyciągając spojrzenia, podczas gdy Louis obserwował go ze swojego miejsca przy barze. Minęła może godzina od kiedy się tu znaleźli i po pierwszych dwóch drinkach - Louis postarał się, żeby barmanka przebrana za krwiożerczego króliczka Playboya, zrobiła naprawdę mocne dla Liama - w końcu sam mógł się rozejrzeć po klubie. Nie był przepełniony, co było dużym plusem, bo, kiedy już się na to zdecyduje, dużo łatwiej będzie mu znaleźć pasującą do siebie osobę. Nie żeby to było jego priorytetem, ale był ciekawy, kto został mu dobrany. Tak po prostu.

\- Widzę, że oboje dostaliśmy czarne charaktery z Batmana. Czyż to nie zabawne? - Pojawienie się przy jego boku Mayfair nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem. Wiedział, że tu będzie i zauważył ją zaledwie kilka minut od wejścia, ale postanowił zaczekać, aż kobieta sama go znajdzie. - Muszę przyznać, że do twarzy ci w zielonym, Tomlinson.

\- Nawzajem. - Mrugnął do niej, upijając łyk swojego drinka i przeczesując dłonią swoje zielone włosy. - Znalazłaś już swojego Robina?

\- Chyba Batmana…

\- Proszę cię, Posion Ivy i Robin to klasyka. Swoją drogą, interesujące, że dostałaś właśnie taki strój. - Uchylił się ze śmiechem, gdy próbowała uderzyć go w potylicę i wrócił spojrzeniem na parkiet, w poszukiwaniu Liama. Chciał po prostu skontrolować, czy jego przyjaciel nie dostał po raz kolejny ataku paniki, ale z tego co zauważył, miał się całkiem dobrze. - Czy to jest Zayn? - Kobieta podążyła za jego wzrokiem i przez chwilę oboje wpatrywali się w parę tańczącą naprawdę blisko.

\- Na to wygląda… Mały skurczybyk, wiedziałam, że skądś znam te rysunki na ścianach! Niech no ja go dorwę w swoje ręce, mały zdrajca! - Louis rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i musiał przyznać jej rację. Zdecydowanie ściany nosiły znamiona artystycznej działalności Malika, co było w pewnym sensie zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę, że bardzo podobne znajdowały się również w Green Potion.

\- Spokojnie. - Przytrzymał kobietę, która właśnie szykowała się do wtargnięcia na parkiet i najprawdopodobniej zrobienia sceny niczego nieświadomemu mulatowi.

\- Zabieraj te łapy, nie mam zamiaru być spokojna. Mały dupek, za kogo on właściwie się przebrał? - Louis przyjrzał się przebraniu chłopaka i zaśmiał się cicho. Już nie musiał przejmować się Liamem, to pewne. - Z czego rżysz wypłoszu?

\- Grzeczniej. Zayn jest Castielem.

\- Kim?

\- Castielem, tym upadłym aniołem z Supernatural. - Spojrzał na nią znacząco. - A Payne jest Deanem Winchesterem. Myślę, że znalazł swoją parę na ten wieczór.

\- Co… Oh… Genialne! - Kiedy zrozumienie zaczęło malować się w niebieskich oczach dziewczyny Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem, bo to naprawdę było genialne.

Nie spodziewał się, że ten cały algorytm mógłby działać, ale jak widać działał. Payne był od dawien dawna zauroczony Zaynem, ale zawsze znajdował jakąś wymówkę, żeby nic z tym nie robić. Zazwyczaj głupią, którą Louis obalał w mniej niż sekundę i wyśmiewał się z przyjaciela, mając nadzieję, że to go zmusi do działania, jednak na próżno. A teraz, proszę bardzo, tańczyli jakby nikogo poza nimi nie było na parkiecie, patrząc na siebie z tymi cholernymi serduszkami w oczach. Obrzydlistwo. Ale Louis miał nadzieję, że Liam odrobinę wyluzuje, w końcu dobre pieprzenie było mu potrzebne od dawna. Od urodzenia, tak sądził.

\- Chodź moja trująca przyjaciółko - dokończył drinka i pociągnął kobietę na parkiet, tylko po to żeby mieć lepszy widok na swojego współlokatora, który, kiedy go zobaczył, wyszczerzył się szczęśliwie. - Obrzydliwe.

\- Zamknij się Tomlinson, to słodkie, że akurat tak ich dopasowało. Chociaż, Liam niech lepiej korzysta, bo przy najbliższej okazji zamierzam skrzywdzić Malika. Dotkliwie. Bardzo.

 

Tańczyli przez jakiś czas o ile wygibasy i śmianie się do rozpuku zaliczało się jako taniec. Louis musiał przyznać, że mimo ogólniej niechęci do Halloween bawił się całkiem dobrze - szczególnie w porównaniu do poprzednich lat, kiedy miał ochotę zamordować swojego przyjaciela - i być może było to spowodowane rozbawionym towarzystwem albo niewielką ilością alkoholu we krwi. To było do niego niepodobne, ale ta odpowiedzialna część kazała mu pić z umiarem, bo Liam popłynął równo. I możliwe, że chodziło również o dziury w pamięci po ostatnich razach, ale za cholerę się do tego nie przyzna. Nie ma mowy. Po prostu chciał się bawić z bez dużej ilości wyskokowych trunków. Tak, on. Tak, on będący aspołecznym jak cholera. Tak, próbował to sobie wmówić.

\- Przepraszam, wydaje mi się, że buchnąłeś mi parę. - Odwrócił się, gdy ktoś klepnął go w ramię, przekrzykując głośną muzykę. Mężczyzna w stroju Robina stał za nim z założonym rękami i szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, a jego maska miała kolory flagi Irlandii. Resta stroju była standardową wersją Robina. Jedno z drugim w ogóle nie współgrało, ale kim do cholery był Louis, żeby oceniać? Sam miał zielone włosy i srebrne nakładki na zęby. I szminkę, i eyeliner, i rozpiętą koszulę pod rozpiętą kurtką. Zdecydowanie nie był w pozycji do oceniania kogokolwiek.

\- Czy ja wiem, dwa czarne charaktery również do siebie pasują. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale łokieć wbijający się w żebra sprawił, że się odsunął. - Cóż, powodzenia kolego, ta tutaj to naprawdę jadowita babka.

\- Spoko stary, dam sobie radę. Panienka Mayfair nie jest wcale taka groźna. - Louis nawet przez dudniące basy mógł usłyszeć sapnięcie dziewczyny, i cóż, wcale się temu nie dziwił. - A tobie radziłbym się pośpieszyć, bo twoja para zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Nie chcesz tego.

\- Och, czyli gdzieś tam czeka na mnie mój Batman? Słodko.

\- Batman właśnie zabrał Supermana do łazienki, więc to nie o niego chodzi. Szukaj Louis, szukaj. - I z tymi słowami pociągnął zszokowaną Ninę w tłum pozostawiając Louisa samego i z małym karpikiem na ustach.

\- Co do cholery właśnie się wydarzyło?!

 

Po otrząśnięciu się z szoku - w którym pomogła rundka shotów - Louis znów zajął strategiczne miejsce przy barze, mając doskonały widok na całe pomieszczenie. Naprawdę polubił ten wielopoziomowy rozkład, chociaż podejrzewał, że duża ilość stopni byłaby dla niego sporym uniedogodnieniem gdyby się upił. Póki co jednak mógł spokojnie uznać się za lekko wstawionego, więc nie widział problemu. Impreza rozkręciła się na dobre i musiał przyznać, że wcale nie było tak źle jak na Halloween. Obserwowanie poprzebieranych ludzi, którzy z większym lub mniejszym szczęściem dobierali się w pary - serio, kto by pomyślał, że zestawienie ze sobą dwóch youtuberek w elfich strojach będzie dobrym pomysłem skoro ich wojna była powszechnie znana - bądź spędzali czas w grupach, zupełnie ignorując całą ideę zabawy.

Louis należał do naprawdę nielicznej garstki maruderów, która spędzała czas samotnie, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Kątem oka obserwował wciąż tańczącego Liama, który musiał być naprawdę pijany skoro trzymał Zayna tak blisko. Niesmaczne, ale Louis nie miał ochoty robić cokolwiek, żeby utrzymać reputację cnotki, którą posiadał jego przyjaciel. Najwyższa pora, żeby ludzie przestali go tak postrzegać. Widział również Ninę i Robina rozmawiających po drugiej stronie, na miękkich kanapach. Cóż, kobieta wyglądała na zszokowaną, kiedy chłopak opowiadał coś z przejęciem, więc i tam szatyn nie musiał interweniować. Cudownie. Mógł sączyć swojego drinka i niczym się nie przejmować.

Upił łyk, ciesząc się lekko gorzkim smakiem kiedy przeczesywał wzrokiem pomieszczenie szukając intrygujących kostiumów, i, cholera, to nie był dobry pomysł, bo wyzionął ducha, kiedy napój trafił nie tam gdzie trzeba. Żenująca śmierć, nie w jego stylu. Kiedy na nowo złapał oddech, spojrzał na drugą stronę klubu, mając nadzieję, że tylko mu się przywidziało, ale nie, wciąż tam był. I patrzył na niego intensywnie, co nawet mimo odległości było intrygujące. On cały był. Był zgubą Louisa. Cholerną, perfekcyjną zgubą, jego końcem ubranym w obcisłe spodenki i poszarpaną koszulkę z napisem, którego nie mógł odczytać z powodu odległości ale mógł się domyślić co to było. Cóż ciężko było nie zgadnąć skoro muskularne ręce przytrzymywały kij baseballowy na barkach, a końcówki ciemnych włosów zabarwione były na czerwono i niebiesko. Umrze. Louis był tego pewien, kiedy jego męska wersja Harley Quinn nadmuchała balona z różowej gumy do żucia, a potem uśmiechnęła się lekko. A to wszystko bez przerywania kontaktu wzrokowego.

I Louis po raz kolejny się zakrztusił, tak mocno, że gdyby nie barmanka, odwiedziłby swoje biuro, ale tym razem jako klient. Cholerny dołeczek. A raczej cholernie znajomy dołeczek. Zamrugał odganiając łzy, które zebrały się w jego oczach i spojrzał ponownie w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widział ucieleśnienie grzechu. Nie było go. Psia jego mać. Teraz będzie musiał ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca i znaleźć go, bo cholera nie ma zamiaru odpuścić. Nie kiedy ten dołeczek budził coś w środku. To ciepłe i lepkie uczucie, którego nie mógł zignorować. Znał to, znał ten dołeczek, widział go wczoraj i widział go…

\- Cholera jasna! - Warknął opróżniając naczynie i podnosząc się z krzesła. Teraz pamiętał. Znaczy, nie do końca pamiętał, ale już wiedział dlaczego sprzedawca w sklepie z winami wydawał się dziwnie znajomy. Bo to był ten nieznajomy chłopak z którego smakiem na języku Louis budził się po dwóch imprezach w tym miesiącu. Ten, który był rozmazaną plamą i mętnym wspomnieniem chęci poznania go bliżej. Ten sam, który najprawdopodobniej zrobił mu śniadanie. Ten sam, który teraz rozpłynął się w tłumie. - Niech no ja cię dorwę…

To nie było do niego podobne, ta determinacja krążąca w krwioobiegu była nowa, ta chęć poznania kogoś mimo że czuł ją od pierwszej soboty miesiąca również nie była czymś jego. Nie lubił poznawać ludzi, ograniczał z nimi kontakty do minimum i na pewno nie biegał jak kurczak bez głowy po klubie szukając niebiesko czerwonej kurtki. Pierwszy raz czuć było dziwnie, szczególnie, że nie mógł zwalić tego na alkohol, bo czym były dla niego cztery dość słabe drinki? Niczym. Działał świadomie, rozpychając tańczących ludzi łokciami, tylko po to żeby dostać się na drugą stronę, gdzie, oczykurwawiście, nie było już chłopaka.

\- Niech to szlag! - Warknął, rozpoczynając od nowa skanowanie tłumu, a przynajmniej miał taki zamiar, kiedy ktoś w przebraniu Lestata zasłonił mu widok. Irytujące żywe stworzenia, jak wino kochał, po cholerę go męczyli. - Czego?

\- Wiadomość od Harley - zaśmiał się mężczyzna podając Louisowi złożoną na pół serwetkę.

Wpatrywał się w nią zmieszany, bo skąd do cholery ten nieznajomo znajomy człowiek wiedział, że pojawi się w tym miejscu? Był aż tak przewidywalny? Wzdychając ciężko i ignorując chichot grupki obok niego, rozwinął ją znajdując wiadomość, której się nie spodziewał. Co się do cholery działo? Dlaczego nie mogło być tam podane miejsce gdzie mógłby dorwać chłopaka, albo jego imię, a najlepiej obie rzeczy, a zamiast tego widniały tylko dwa słowa i mały iks na końcu?

\- Sprawdź telefon? Po kiego chuja mam sprawdzać telefon? - Mruknął do siebie, sięgając do kieszeni skórzanego płaszcza po zapomniane urządzenie. Podejrzewał zobaczyć na nim absolutnie nic, ale, cóż za niespodzianka, znów się przeliczył. Miał wiadomość. Wiadomość od nieznanego numeru. Wiadomość, która sprawiła, że był już pewny, że Harley, chłopak z winiarni i mężczyzna jego życia z nocy w Green Potion to jedna i ta sama osoba. Wiadomość, dzięki której był pewny, że nie odpuści.

_Znajdź mnie jeśli potrafisz._

Mimowolnie parsknął na marne nawiązanie do filmu z Dicaprio i ponownie podniósł wzrok, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. I oczywiście, że go zobaczył, nie mogło być inaczej. Siedział na dokładnie tym samym stołku, który Louis opuścił kilka minut temu. Po drugiej stronie. Oczywiście. I na dodatek unosił swoją szklankę w niemym toaście uśmiechając się przy tym złośliwie. Kij basebalowy leżał na barze za nim i szatyn przez chwilę miał ochotę użyć go do znokautowania chłopaka. Złośliwa drażniąca się małpa. Przełoży go przez kolano, kiedy tylko go dorwie. Bo, że to zrobi było bardziej niż pewne. Nie było żadnego jeśli w jego słowniku. Wystukał odpowiedź, która sądząc po zaskoczonej minie nie była tym czego spodziewał się chłopak, na co uśmiechnął się krzywo, bo cóż - _Gotowy czy nie, nadchodzę!_ \- było zdecydowanie lepsze od prób dowiedzenia się, skąd miał jego numer. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że sam mu go podał, którejś nocy, albo nieznajomy przepisał go z jego telefonu, zanim postanowił zrobić mu śniadanie. Pracował w policji i nie musiał być inspektorem czy innym porucznikiem goniącym przestępców, żeby potrafić kojarzyć fakty i wyciągać wnioski.

Spojrzał po raz kolejny na chłopaka, który nawet z tej odległości wydawał się jak nie z tego świata - co mogło być prawdopodobne, bo jego zachowanie i to co robił z Louisem było godne diabła - i uśmiechając się psotnie odwrócił się w stronę baru, aby zamówić kolejnego drinka. Nie, Tomlinson nie postradał rozumu - nie do końca przynajmniej - po prostu stosował się do swojej strategii. Wcześniej zadziałał impulsywnie, przepychając się przez tłum dał chłopakowi nie tylko doskonałą okazję do zmiany miejsca ale również do obserwowania każdego jego ruchu. Tym razem postanowił udawać, że wcale nie zamierza się ruszać, ale przy najbliższej okazji, kiedy inni uczestnicy imprezy zasłonili go przed uważnymi oczami, ruszył między stolikami w stronę gdzie chował się chłopak.

Zabawa w przedziwną wersję gry w chowanego - kiedy zamiast tylko szukać, dodatkowo musiał też złapać - trwała już przez pewien czas, i Louis zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Jak, naprawdę chciał w końcu poznać chłopaka, ale wyglądało na to, że tamten wolał sobie z nim pogrywać. Nie żeby nie robił tego od samego początku. Tak, szatyn biegając po klubie zdał sobie sprawę jak od samego początku został zmanipulowany, chociaż nie do końca. Została pobudzona jedynie jego część, o której istnieniu miał pojęcie, ale całkowicie ignorował. Chęć posiadania kogoś więcej niż Liama i swoich sióstr i zaprzestanie życia jako samowystarczalny, zgredowaty, aspołeczny dupek. Co prawda wątpił, żeby poznanie chłopaka wiele zmieniło, ale przynajmniej dodałby do swojej niezwykle rozległej sieci towarzyskiej jedną osobę, co z Paynem i Mayfair dawałoby już trzy osoby. To więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w jego życiu, pomijając rodzinę, oczywiście. Przerażające i ekscytujące. Ale zabawa w chowanego zaczynała go irytować coraz bardziej i w końcu miał dość. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i wysłał wiadomość do bruneta, nawet nie czekając, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję.

_Pasuję. Baw się dobrze Harley._

Przechadzał się pośród bawiących się ludzi jakby nigdy nic, z uśmiechem zauważając Liama i Zayna, ściśniętych na jednej z kanap. To było urocze, będzie miał się z czego śmiać, kiedy następnym razem zobaczy przyjaciela. Czyli jutro rano podczas śniadania. Wyzywający kostium Niny również rzucił mu się w oczy i mimo zarumienionej twarzy nie wyglądała jakby potrzebowała wsparcia czy pomocy, więc po prostu skinął jej głową i udał się do łazienki. Pomieszczenie przywitało go przyciemnionymi niebieskimi światłami i rzędami lustrzanych drzwi prowadzących do kabin. Z ciekawości wybrał jedną gdzieś po środku i kiedy tylko znalazł się wewnątrz zauważył, że lustra są weneckie i widzi dokładnie co dzieje się po drugiej stronie. Interesujące. Podobnie jak wyposażenie toalety. Nawet nie myśląc wyciągnął telefon i zrobił zdjęcie tylko po to, żeby wymusić później na Mayfair coś podobnego u niej w klubie. Naprawdę ułatwiłoby mu to życie i szybkie numerki z nieznajomymi, których tak naprawdę nie praktykował, bo wychodził raz na ruski rok. Ale to akurat można było przemilczeć. Kabiny z weneckimi lustrami były świetne, o czym przekonał się dosłownie chwilę później.

\- Do cholery, co ci odbiło? - Louis rozpoznał ten głos zanim jeszcze zobaczył do kogo należy. Zdecydowanie był to blond włosy Robin, który dotrzymywał towarzystwa Ninie jeszcze chwilę temu. Już miał wyjść, kiedy druga osoba się odezwała i po chwili pojawiła w polu jego widzenia, opierając się o umywalki dokładnie na przeciwko kabiny w której się krył.

\- Horan, mam problem, możesz przez chwilę zachowywać się jak przyjaciel, a nie jak napalony na managerkę konkurencji dupek? - Szatyn oparł się wygodniej o ścianę, ciesząc się, że drzwi nie posiadały tej irytującej szpary i nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. No właśnie, weneckie lustra były czadowe. Nazwisko wydało mu się znajome, chociaż nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć w tym momencie skąd je zna. Bardzo prawdopodobnie, dlatego, że brunet oparł się o blat, chowając twarz w dłoniach i cóż, Louis był tylko człowiekiem, a te spodenki były naprawdę krótkie.  - Spieprzyłem.

\- A weź przestań, znów wyolbrzymiasz. Przecież biegał za tobą, jak popieprzony, czyli wszystko gra. - Och, czyli rozmawiali o nim, teraz zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru stąd wychodzić, chociaż musiał stłamsić ochotę na zaprzeczenie, że nie był popieprzony. Co najwyżej odrobinkę zdesperowany.

\- Nic nie gra. Napisał, że pasuje i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Czy Louis słyszał zawód w głębokim głosie chłopaka? Interesujące.

\- Oh, Harry, mój głupiutki Harry. A nie pomyślałeś, że może robi dokładnie to samo co ty? Że odwrócił role, tak żebyś ty go teraz szukał? - Cóż, Tomlinson musiał przyznać, że jak na kogoś w masce w kolorach flagi Irlandii, ten facet był spostrzegawczy. Albo on sam był przewidywalny, ale to było mało prawdopodobne. Był sprytny, przeszedł kilka szkoleń, ot tak z nudów, więc na pewno nie był przewidywalny. Nie. Ponownie skupił się na rozmowie, zdając sobie sprawę, że przez swoje rozważania stracił jej część. - Poza tym Harry, serio, ile czasu do niego wzdychasz? Rok? No właśnie. I teraz, kiedy w końcu zdobyłeś jego zainteresowanie, i nie, nie chcę znać szczegółów z waszych małych rendez-vu, ani słuchać o tym jak cudownie wygląda, kiedy śpi, bo to przerażające, zamierzasz się poddać? No proszę cię Styles, nie jesteś taki.

\- Niall…

\- Nie nialluj mi tu teraz, tylko zepnij tyłek i znajdź go, a potem rób cokolwiek chcesz, ale jutro mam dostać wiadomość, że przynajmniej umówiliście się na kawę. A teraz wracam do mojej Posion Ivy, mam nadzieję, że już nie chce urwać mi głowy i nabić na pal przed swoim klubem.

Drzwi trzasnęły i pomieszczenie pogrążyło się we względnej ciszy, jedynie z przytłumionym dźwiękiem basów. Louis stał, marszcząc brwi bo oba nazwiska wydawały mu się dziwnie znajome, ale za cholerę nie potrafił przypisać ich do osób. Halloweenowe przebrania jednak wszystko utrudniały. Chociaż tak naprawdę bardziej interesowała go informacja, że wysoki chłopak z absurdalnie zgrabnymi nogami wzdychał do niego od roku, a on nawet go nie pamiętał. Jak to możliwe, że nie pamiętał tak interesującej istoty? Co z nim było nie tak do cholery? Potrząsnął głową bo to nie był moment na takie dywagacje z samym sobą. Nie kiedy osoba za którą latał przez większość nocy stała dosłownie kilka kroków od niego nie mając pojęcia o tym, że Louis również tam był, co dawało mu przewagę. Naprawdę sporą przewagę.

Poprawił ubranie i włosy, po czym przybrał najbardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy na jaki było go stać - dokładnie ten sam, który miał zawsze gdy jego szef coś od niego chciał - po czym wyszedł z kabiny i jakby nigdy nic podszedł do umywalek, żeby umyć ręce. Chłopak zwany Harrym na początku nie zareagował, wciąż opierając się o blat z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, ale podskoczył na dźwięk wody uderzającej w porcelanę. Louis obserwował z niemałą satysfakcją jak podnosi głowę i spotyka w lustrze jego spojrzenie, a w oczach błyszczy mu wstyd i coś na kształt strachu. Ten piękny człowiek nie powinien się bać, ani wstydzić, te oczy powinny być szczęśliwe i roześmiane, ewentualnie ciemne i gorące, ale ponieważ Louis grał, nie zamierzał nic z tym robić. Póki co. Uśmiechnął się lekko, kontynuując mycie rąk, a kiedy skończył, bez słowa chwycił papierowy ręcznik i skierował się do wyjścia. Jeśli jego obliczenia były prawidłowe to…

\- Louis zaczekaj! - No właśnie, tak jak przewidział.

\- Słucham cię, Haroldzie. - Odwrócił się zauważając, że chłopak znajdował się tuż obok, górując nad nim. Był wyższy co było lekko irytujące. Bardzo, jeśli miał być szczery, ale przecież wzrost tak naprawdę się nie liczył.

\- Jestem Harry. - Automatyczna, oburzona odpowiedź spowodowała, że szatyn się zaśmiał. To było zbyt urocze. - Ja… to co słyszałeś, bo słyszałeś, to nie tak… znaczy… ja… chciałem… - Plątał się, wyglądając na naprawdę zawstydzonego, i cóż, Louis kłamałby gdyby zaprzeczył, że to nie było absurdalnie słodkie.

\- Wytłumaczyć? - Podrzucił, na co wyższy mężczyzna pokiwał gorliwie głową. Znów nie powstrzymał śmiechu, bo co do cholery, gdzie podziała się ta zadziorna istota, która zwodziła go przez całą noc. Nie żeby taka odsłona chłopaka mu się nie podobała, wręcz przeciwnie, lubił ją bo budziła w nim chęć ochrony, którą do tej pory czuł tylko przy siostrach i czasem przy Liamie. Ale teraz wolał raczej tamtą wersję. - Cóż, nie sądzę, że jest cokolwiek do tłumaczenia. Wszystko wydaje się jasne. - Wzruszył ramionami wznawiając swoją drogę do wyjścia.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz, Louis. Ja…

To było takie łatwe. Odwrócić się i w kilku krokach przycisnąć chłopaka do ściany unieruchamiając jego nadgarstki przy jego boku. Uśmiechnął się na cichy pisk, który wydał z siebie Harry i przysunął bliżej, czując jak ich ciała dopasowując się do siebie jakby były kawałkami puzzli. Intrygujące, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo owiał go przyjemny zapach chłopaka, czysty i odświeżający, jak powietrze po burzy. Zaciągnął się nim nawet przez chwilę nie czując się z tym dziwnie, po czym umieścił swoje usta tuż przy ucho, pozwalając by delikatnie je muskały, gdy wypowiadał kolejne słowa.

\- Powinieneś nazywać mnie pączusiem.

\- Może od razy tatusiem, co? - I witamy zadziorną stronę ponownie. Louis uśmiechnął się, przejeżdżając ustami po gładkiej skórze tuż pod uchem, na co chłopak po raz kolejny zadrżał.

\- Proszę nie, chyba że chcesz, żebym zabił cię śmiechem. - Jego zbolały ton wywołał przyjemny chichot i to mu się podobało, bo wraz z nim Harry się rozluźnił. - Zdecydowanie wolę, żebyś krzyczał moje imię. - Przycisnął ich ciała dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, jednocześnie gryząc tuż przy ostro zarysowanej szczęce, po czym odsunął się niwelując jakikolwiek kontakt. I jeśli kosztowało go to dużo wysiłku, to nie miał zamiaru się przyznać. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do chłopaka, po czym ruszył do wyjścia z pomieszczenia. - Ciąg dalszy nastąpi, jeśli mnie znajdziesz, Haroldzie.

Zanim drzwi się za nim zamknęły usłyszał jeszcze zirytowane warknięcie, które tylko poszerzyło jego uśmiech.

 

8.

Podróż do mieszkania mijała mu naprawdę spokojnie, jeśli odpowiednio mocno ignorował telefon wciąż rozświetlający się od nowych wiadomości. To było całkiem zabawne i choć malutka część jego świadomości obawiała się, że przesadził, to miał nadzieję, że jednak nie, i ta noc nie skończy się na samotnym piciu wina z gwinta. To byłoby gówniane zakończenie nocy, bynajmniej nie z powodu Liama, który z szerokim uśmiechem oświadczył, że będzie miał wolną chatę, bo on i Zayn jadą obejrzeć obrazy mulata. Ta, obrazy, a Louis był wysokim, rudym albinosem. Nie był.

W każdym razie, kiedy dotarł pod swój Louis podziękował kierowcy i pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wejścia, nie pamiętając kiedy ostatnio wracał tak trzeźwy z imprezy, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dwóch ostatnich powrotów nie pamiętał w ogóle, to było to naprawdę niezwykłe zjawisko. Nie żeby narzekał.

Był już w lobby i spodziewał się trzasku bramy wejściowej, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło, więc automatycznie odwrócił się, żeby domknąć drzwi i zachłysnął się powietrzem. Wyglądało na to, że dzisiejsza noc jednak zakończy się dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że o framugę opierał się Harry, wciąż w swoim absurdalnym kostiumie z nieodłącznym kijem baseballowym w dłoniach. I jego oczy, cholera, dokładnie o to chodziło Louisowi, kiedy myślał o nich w klubowej łazience. Zadowolone, jasne i błyszczące jak dwa szmaragdy.

\- Panie Tomlinson, wszystko w porządku? - Głos barczystego ochroniarza oderwał go od podziwiania mężczyzny, który nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, patrząc na niego z podniesionymi brwiami..

\- Tak, w jak najlepszym. Dziękuję Darryl - odpowiedział grzecznie i posłał Styles’owi mały uśmiech. - Idziesz, czy będziesz tak stał?

Drzwi windy zasunęły się za nimi cicho, ale Louis nie wykonał żadnego ruchu w stronę chłopaka stojącego po przeciwnej stronie urządzenia. Jedynie patrzył, bo jak wino kochał, było na czym zawiesić oko, szczególnie gdy mocne światło uwydatniało wszystkie krzywizny. Ślinił się wewnętrznie, na zewnątrz utrzymując spokojną maskę, bo przecież nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś napaleńca.

\- Znalazłem cię - mruknął Harry, przerywając ciszę kiedy winda zatrzymała się na piętrze Louisa.

\- To nie tak, że nie wiedziałeś gdzie mieszkam - prychnął, wchodząc do mieszkania i od razy zrzucając z nóg ciężkie buty i płaszcz. Odetchnął z ulgą i zupełnie nie przejmując się brunetem ruszył do kuchni. - Chcesz wina, Haroldzie? - Spytał, pochylając się do stojaka, żeby wyciągnąć jedną z butelek. Prawie ją rozbił kiedy nagle chłodne dłonie objęły jego biodra. - Co myślisz, że robisz, hm? - Odłożył trunek po czym zwinnie odwrócił się przodem do chłopaka.

\- Myślę, że pokazuję ci, że nie mam ochoty na wino. - Uśmiechnął się przyciągając go bliżej i Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Ale przecież nie zamierzał mu niczego ułatwiać.

\- Ale ja mam - droczył się tylko przez chwilę pozwalając sobie zerknąć na pełne usta pokryte czerwoną pomadką. Będą jego zgubą, wiedział to w momencie w którym Styles je przygryzł, ale postanowił być twardy. - Zabieraj te łapska i przydaj się na coś.

Cóż, Louis zdecydowanie nie miał na myśli tego co nastąpiło po jego słowach, ale, niech go piekło pochłonie, nie miał zamiaru oponować. Nie kiedy brunet z wdziękiem opadł na kolana i w zastraszającym tempie dobrał się do rozporka jego obcisłych spodni. Powiew chłodnego powietrza, gorąca wilgoć otulająca go z wszystkich stron i Louis widział gwiazdy. Całe galaktyki, a przecież chłopak nawet się nie poruszył. Po prostu trzymał go w ustach, przyciskając język do żyły na spodzie i wydychał ciepłe powietrze przez nos. Tomlinson był masochistą, bo inaczej nie dało się nazwać tego, że otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół. Jęk wydostał się z jego ust bez udziału woli, bo cholera jasna, to było tak grzeszne, tak podniecające i przytłaczające, że nie panował nad sobą. Dłoń powędrowała do kręconych włosów zabarwionych na niebiesko i czerwono, kiedy Harry zaczął powoli się poruszać. Drażniąco powoli, z błyszczącymi psotą zielonymi oczami. Mała zadziorna bestia. Kolana zaczynały mu mięknąć, a w dole brzucha formowało się znajome ciepło żenująco szybko, wszystko z powodu tego młodego mężczyzny klęczącego przed nim w prawie obscenicznym stroju i z grzesznymi ustami owiniętymi wokół jego długości i językiem wyczyniającym cuda. Louis nie należał do krótkodystansowców, ale w tym momencie znajdował się o krok od dojścia, czego nie chciał robić, ale Harry niczego nie ułatwiał, zasysając się na nimi i mrucząc, jakby i jemu ssanie Louisa sprawiało przyjemność.

\- Dość - warknął w końcu znajdując w sobie siłę, by oderwać od siebie chłopaka i zdecydowanie nie powinien na niego patrzeć kiedy wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, z rozmazanym makijażem i ciemnymi, gorącymi oczami. - Chodziło mi o to, żebyś podał kieliszki, ale nie mam zamiaru narzekać. - Podciągnął go do góry i przejechał kciukiem pod dolną wargą ścierając rozmazaną szminkę. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, nagle nieśmiali, ale Louis w końcu się otrząsnął, wymierzając sobie mentalny policzek, bo co on do cholery wyprawiał? Był idiotą. - Och pieprzyć to.

Wpił się w lekko opuchnięte usta chłopaka jakby jutra miało nie być wyrywając z niego zaskoczony jęk, kiedy bezlitośnie atakował każdy skrawek, którego mógł dosięgnąć. Nie obchodziło go, że Harry dopiero po chwili zaczął odpowiadać na jego poczynania, nagle stając się miękkim w jego ramionach, po prostu całował go, splatając ich języki i smakując samego siebie w połączeniu z chłopakiem, co było odurzające. I chciał więcej. Chciał poznać każdy skrawek tej skóry, chciał usłyszeć wszystkie dźwięki jakie mógł z siebie wydać chłopak, chciał zatopić się w nim i trwać tak godzinami, powodując że brunet będzie się rozpadał raz po raz. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy oboje znaleźli się w sypialni, nie obchodziło go to, kiedy dłońmi zwiedzał krzywizny, które kusiły go przez całą noc, pozbywając się kolejnych elementów przebrania i mamrocząc peany na cześć każdej nowo odkrytej części ciała. Był jak w amoku, chcąc więcej i więcej.

Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego ciche sapnięcia i lekki jak piórko dotyk, powoli badający jego ciało. I wszystko zwolniło, uspokoiło się, pozostawiając po sobie przyjemny żar, i drżące palce. Wciąż stali, więc spokojnie poprowadził ich w stronę łóżka i pomógł brunetowi ułożyć się na pościeli. Kręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy zawisł nad nim spotykając zamglone spojrzenie i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Miał przed sobą najpiękniejszy widok na świecie, nic nie mogło się z tym równać. Nic. Pochylił się całując chłopaka delikatnie, zmysłowo, za co jego uszy zostały nagrodzone zadowolonym pomrukiem. Lubił to jak chłopak reagował na niego i ciekawiło go czy tak samo było podczas dwóch poprzednich razy, których nie pamiętał. Chciał pamiętać, do cholery jasnej, chciał wiedzieć, czy wcześniej również potrafił sprawić, że chłopak się rozpływał. Oderwał się od Harry’ego, pozostając jednak wciąż tak blisko, że ich usta ocierały się o siebie i po prostu starał się opanować i nie stracić kontroli. Naprawdę trudna zadanie kiedy pod tobą leżało ucieleśnienie wszystkich fantazji, ale próbował.

\- Boże, twój tyłek jest stworzony do pieprzenia - westchnął brunet lokując, błądzące do tej pory po plecach, dłonie na pośladkach Louisa, co było cholernie przyjemne, i cholernie nie pomagało w utrzymaniu kontroli.

\- Oczywiście że jest, ale dzisiaj go nie dostaniesz - Prawie bolesny skowyt uciekający z opuchniętych ust chłopaka, był jak muzyka dla jego uszu. Cudowny. - I wystarczy Louis, nie bądźmy tacy oficjalni. - Sunął nosem po lekko wilgotnej szyi mężczyzny napawając się jego czystym zapachem. Boski.

\- Może wolisz pączusiu - wysapał Harry, kiedy Louis przycisnął swoje wargi do miejsca gdzie pod skórą czuć było przyśpieszony puls i zaczął ssać.

\- Niegrzeczny - zachichotał Louis z zadowoleniem obserwując swoje dzieło. Purpurowy siniak na bladej skórze nie zniknie szybko. I bardzo dobrze, będzie odstraszał natrętów. Idealnie. Zjechał ustami na sutek mężczyzny, jednocześnie owijając dłoń wokół twardego przyrodzenia. Harry był duży, naprawdę duży i Louis nie mógł się doczekać kiedy będzie mógł go poczuć. Ale nie dzisiaj. - Jakim cudem wcisnąłeś się w te miniaturowe spodenki? - Spytał, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź.

Pożądanie na nowo wybuchło w żyłach, samokontrola poszła w las i jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to cholernie seksowne i chętne ciało pod nim błagające o to, żeby się nim zajął. I zrobił to. Powolnymi ruchami dłoni, jednocześnie badając wilgotnymi ustami każdy fragment gładkiej skóry. Nie śpieszył się, chciał być dokładny, sprawić, żeby Harry rozpadł się na kawałeczki. I posklejać go na nowo. I znów zniszczyć.

Kiedy owinął usta wokół nabrzmiałego, wilgotnego od preejakulatu penisa, Harry wydał z siebie udręczony dźwięk ulgi i Louis postawił sobie za zadanie usłyszeć każdą możliwą wersję. Zakręcił językiem wokół główki mrucząc gdy uda na których trzymał dłonie zadrżały a na języku rozlał się znajomy smak. Kolejny jęk, bardziej zdesperowany, błagalny, odbił się od ścian i wsiąknął w szatyna, napędzając go do pracy. Dokładne i metodyczne ruchy sprawiły, że Harry całkowicie odpłynął, łkając z przyjemności i wyginając kręgosłup w łuk, za każdym razem gdy Louis brał go odrobinę głębiej. Wśród potoku niespójnych zdań, Tomlinson wyłapał jedno, powtarzane w kółko, niczym mantra i przeplatane jego imieniem.

\- Lou, zaraz dojdę. Zaraz dojdę. Louis… - Brzmiał na tak zdesperowanego, tak pragnącego ulgi, tak zniszczonego, że Louis nie mógł mu tego nie dać. Podniósł się z cichym mlaśnięciem i uśmiechnął na jęk protestu.

\- Dalej kochanie. - Nie był pewny, czy to jego słowa, czy mocne pociągnięcie dłonią po kutasie Harry’ego, czy też fakt, że chwilę później zatopił swoje zęby w delikatnej skórze pokrywającej uda, ale brunet doszedł wykrzykując jego imię i zaciskając pięści na pościeli. Był nieziemskim widokiem, który Louis zamierzał zapamiętać na zawsze, wypalić na wewnętrznej stronie swoich powiek, nie chcąc nigdy tego zapomnieć. - Cudowny. - Przesunął się w górę, pokrywając cały tors delikatnymi pocałunkami, aż w końcu dotarł do ust, w które wpił się namiętnie, bo cholera jasna, ten mężczyzna był nie z tej ziemi. - Zapierający dech w piersiach - mruknął, gładząc miękki policzek, w którym pojawił się dołeczek. Polizał go, wywołując chichot u bruneta, powoli wracającego do rzeczywistości. Drugą dłonią sięgnął pod poduszkę, wyciągając spod niej lubrykant i małą paczuszkę.

\- Serio Louis? - Zakpił Styles wciąż oddychając ciężko. Wciąż się uśmiechał, więc Louis zrobił to samo wracając na swoje miejsce między rozłożonymi nogami mężczyzny. I to naprawdę wydawało się być jego miejsce, szczególnie kiedy brunet patrzył na niego tymi wielkimi oczami pełnymi czegoś więcej niż uwielbienia.

\- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony - odciął się, rozgrzewając żel na palcach, kiedy chłopak zachichotał lekko. To wszystko było takie inne, niewymuszone, znajome, że Louis znów się zatracił w tym przyjemnym uczuciu i myśli, że chciałby zatrzymać ten moment na zawsze. Tak było dopóki nie poczuł szturchnięcia i małego jęku. - Niecierpliwy…

Wsunął palec powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy chłopaka przed nim. Szczęśliwie nie zauważył nic poza przymkniętymi z przyjemności powiekami, bo kiedy tylko czuł ciepło i ciasnotę wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie się zatrzymać. Chciał być w nim, połączony najbardziej jak tylko się da, więc po kilku ruchach, kiedy wyczuł, że może, wsunął drugi palec. Znów stracił kontrolę, rozciągając chłopaka dokładnie i drżąc na każdy jęk, który z siebie wydobywał. Sam przyłapał się na jęczeniu gdy wraz z dodaniem trzeciego palca, o którego tak desperacko błagał Styles, zauważył jak duża dłoń ozdobiona pierścionkami owija się wokół na nowo twardego członka i porusza powoli. Złapali wspólny rytm prawie natychmiast, ale to było dla Louisa za mało, mimo że widok który miał przed oczami był czymś niesamowitym, dlatego wykręcił palce w końcu znajdując prostatę mężczyzny. I, kurwa mać, to było coś. Głośny krzyk, zaciskające się na nim mięśnie i głowa odrzucona do tyłu, eksponująca zroszone potem gardło. Przepadł. Musiał go mieć. Natychmiast.

Jęk protestu na uczucie pustki nie zdążył przebrzmieć, kiedy Louis już przykładał główkę do rozciągniętej dziurki. Dyszał, był na krawędzi, a jedyne, co robił to delikatne trącanie pierścienia mięśni. To było szalone. Cholernie szalone i chciał zatopić się w tym szaleństwie tak samo jak zatopił się w mężczyźnie pod sobą. Jednym, płynnym ruchem, dopóki nie odebrało mu zmysłów. Zastygł, napawając się, odlatując do innej galaktyki, a potem, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, poruszył się delikatnie. Tarcie sprawiało, że wszystko stawało się jeszcze lepsze, bardziej intensywne. Ale czegoś brakowało i przekonał się o tym gdy uchylił powieki i jego spojrzenie padło na zniszczoną twarz Harry’ego. Kosmyki włosów przylepione do spoconego czoła, barwiące skronie na niebiesko i czerwono, zamglone przyjemnością oczy wbite w niego i czerwone od przygryzania usta. Te usta, których musiał spróbować, bo czuł, że bez nich umrze.

Poruszył się ponownie, znajdując odpowiedni rytm, który z każdym pchnięciem wysyłał ich obu w inny wymiar. Niechlujne pocałunki szybko zmieniły się w dyszenie w swoje wargi, jęczenie w nie kiedy przyjemność stawała się nie do zniesienia. Louis czuł się jakby unosił się wysoko, wysoko nad ziemię, z każdym ruchem, skórą ocierającą się o skórę, jękiem i zielonymi oczami patrzącymi tylko na niego. Prześwietlającymi całą jego duszę. Czuł budujące się w dole brzucha napięcie, obezwładniające gorąco, które tak naprawdę było tam, od kiedy przycisnął tego mężczyznę do ściany w klubowej łazience i wiedział, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, ale starał się dać z siebie jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze odrobinę, żeby wysłać jego kochanka na szczyt. I tak się stało. Po kilku mocnych pchnięciach, zielone oczy wywróciły się w głąb czaszki, spełniony krzyk wyrwał z gardła i Louis czuł jak spada, pikuje w stronę ziemi, kiedy zaciskające się mięśnie wysłały go w szpony spełnienia.

Szybkie oddechy były jedyną rzeczą słyszalną w sypialni, kiedy obaj powoli wracali do siebie. Szatyn zrobił to pierwszy, całując grzeszne usta, zanim wstał i na chwiejnych nogach skierował się do łazienki, tylko po to by wrócić z wilgotnym ręcznikiem i szklanką wody. Nie odezwali się ani słowem, czyszcząc pozostałości po wciąż trzęsącej ich mięśniami rozkoszy z małymi uśmiechami na twarzy i błyszczącymi oczami. Obaj wiedzieli, że to było niezwykłe, słowa nie było potrzebne. Ułożyli się na łóżku, wcześniej odwracając pobrudzone farbą do włosów poduszki na drugą stronę, i Louis przyciągnął Harry’ego, przytulając się do jego pleców i całując lekko w kark. Było mu dobrze.

Wciąż nie mógł zasnąć, chociaż brunet praktycznie od razu zapadł w mocny sen. Jakiś niepokój czaił się w zakątkach wciąż zamglonym umyśle i nie pozwalał odpłynąć. Popatrzył na burzę loków przed sobą i westchnął cicho, kiedy powoli wstawał. Może przesadzał, ale jak powiedział wcześniej, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, a Louis nie miał zamiaru pozwolić temu mężczyźnie znowu zniknąć.

 

9.

Budzenie się po wyczerpującej nocy z reguły nie było niczym przyjemnym, ale tym razem Louis nie narzekał. Było mu ciepło, miło i przyjemnie, więc po prostu leżał z zamkniętymi oczami słuchając spokojnego oddechu, który łaskotał go w szyję. Przyjemny poranek, chociaż mógł sobie wyobrazić kilka jeszcze lepszych jego wersji. Może kiedyś wprowadzi którąś w życie. Póki co cieszył się bliskością i odliczał sekundy do obudzenia się chłopaka obok niego. Podejrzewał, że niedługo to się wydarzy, bo wciąż było wcześnie, a ten zniewalający mężczyzna posiadał jedną ogromną wadę - uciekał - ale Louis ze swoim zamglonym przyjemnością umysłem opracował plan idealny, żeby temu zapobiec. Cóż opłacało się pracować w policji i mieć dar przekonywania. Uśmiechnął się lekko. To będzie epickie.

Kilkanaście minut później zauważył, że oddech bruneta zmienił swój rytm co wskazywało że za chwilę się obudzi. Tak się stało, przestraszone sapnięcie i nagłe spięcie się wszystkich mięśni było póki co jedyną reakcją, więc wciąż udawał, że śpi, nawet jeśli czuł oczy wypalające mu dziurę w twarzy. Ten cały Horan miał rację, to było przerażające, kiedy ktoś obserwował cię podczas snu, ale jednocześnie było to ujmujące. Szczególnie gdy drżąca dłoń delikatnie odgarnęła mu grzywkę z oczu. Sam chciał to zrobić od jakiegoś czasu bo kosmyki łaskotały go nieprzyjemnie, ale wolał się nie ruszać, więc był wdzięczny Harry’emu, że to zrobił. Następnym co poczuł było delikatne uwolnienie się z jego uścisku i naprawdę musiał się starać ze wszystkich sił, by jego twarz wciąż wyglądała na uśpioną. Kolejny ruch i mocne szarpnięcie za kostkę, spowodowało, że otworzył oczy, patrząc na zszokowanego bruneta, podnoszącego kołdrę, żeby zobaczyć co ograniczało mu ruchy.

\- Co do cholery - mruknął chłopak i Louis był pewny, że uroczo marszczy brwi, przyglądając się parze kajdanek, które łączyły ze sobą ich kostki, chociaż tak naprawdę widział tylko jego plecy. Bardzo ładne plecy, które miał ochotę ozdobić czerwonymi śladami po swoich paznokciach. Był pewny, że sam posiada podobne, to szczypanie nie wzięło się znikąd.

\- Niezawodny system przeciw uciekającym z samego rana draniom - odpowiedział, wciąż wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Było za wcześnie na wstawanie, ale brunet nie pozostawił mu wyboru. - Naprawdę myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci zwiać po raz drugi, żeby później głowić się czy ta noc była tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni? - Prychnął, przeciągając się i czując przyjemny ból w mięśniach. Och, zdecydowanie lubił czuć się w taki sposób.

\- Chciałem tylko zrobić ci śniadanie - mruknął chłopak unikając spojrzenia Louisa. Jego twarz świeciła niczym semafor ostrą czerwienią.

\- A potem zwiać bez słowa, wiem, już to przerabialiśmy. Kogo próbujesz oszukać Haroldzie?- Wywrócił oczami na niemrawe _wcale nie_ , które było zbyt urocze jak na dorosłego faceta. -  Dlaczego? - Spytał prosto, bo naprawdę chciał wiedzieć.

\- Ja… Myślałem, że nie będziesz mnie tu chciał. - Och. Niepewność. Nie podobało się to Louisowi. Nie pasowało do tej niesamowitej istoty, którą miał przed sobą.

\- Taki głupiutki - mruknął z czułością, jednym szybkim ruchem przyciągając chłopaka do siebie i całując delikatnie. Pieprzyć poranny oddech, Harry nawet z odrobiną słodyczy smakował lepiej niż najdroższe wino świata. - Czy cokolwiek co wczoraj się stało dało ci podstawę, żeby tak sądzić? - Zapytał, kiedy już się od siebie oderwali. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, więc odsunął się odrobinę, żeby spojrzeć w zawstydzone zielone oczy, które usilnie skanowały całą jego sypialnie, tylko po to, żeby na niego nie patrzeć. - Coś ty sobie tam wymyślił, pod tymi loczkami?

\- Że chciałeś mnie tylko zaliczyć. - Zabolało. Odrobinę ale jednak. Chociaż zdecydowanie bardziej był ciekawy co sprawiło, że chłopak myślał o sobie jako kimś na jedną noc, kimś kto powinien zniknąć z samego rana. Dowie się tego i wykrzewi każdą najmniejszą cząstkę tej niepewności, jaką znajdzie, bo co do chuja? Harry był tak daleki od bycia jednonocną przygodą jak Louis był daleki od zostania profesjonalnym koszykarzem lub astronautą.

\- Mówiłem, że jesteś głupiutki - zaśmiał się czule, przyciągając chłopaka do ciepłego uścisku. Czuł niepewne ramiona owijające się wokół niego z obawą i miał ochotę na to warknąć, ale powstrzymał się. - Z całą świadomością mogę stwierdzić, że jesteś pierwszą od wielu, wielu lat osobą, którą chciałbym poznać i wprowadzić do swojego życia. I zanim zaczniesz artykułować te wymówki, które właśnie tworzysz w swojej pięknej główce, wiedz, że ledwo pamiętam nasze dwa pierwsze spotkania, za to gdyby nie Liam, bardzo nędznie starałbym się wysępić od ciebie numer w tej winiarni w której pracujesz, więc nie, nie chodzi tylko o przyjemność. Chyba, że masz na myśli degustację win, wtedy możemy podpiąć to pod tą kategorię.

\- Nie pracuję w winiarni… - odezwał się Harry po chwili ciszy, kiedy Louis już był gotowy na drugą rundę przekonywania go co do swoich czystych, w teorii, zamiarów.

\- Co? Jak to nie pracujesz w winiarni? - Podniósł się, patrząc na bruneta w szoku, bo to była jedyna rzecz, której był pewny.

\- Nie pracuję tam. Jestem właścicielem - odpowiedział Harry prosto, a Louis zastanawiał się co dobrego zrobił w poprzednim życiu, że teraz dostał kogoś takiego. Nie dość, że chłopak był szalenie przystojny i uroczy, i zadziorny, i budził w Louisie chęć ochrony, i był uosobieniem grzechu, to na dodatek był właścicielem jedynej winiarni w której mógł dostać swoje ukochane wino. Niebo. Był w niebie.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś - zacmokał przypominając sobie jak nazywa się winiarnia, już wiedział czemu wydawało mu się, że skądś zna nazwisko mężczyzny. Ponownie opadając na poduszki przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie. Nie lubił kiedy był daleko. Przycisnął pocałunek na czubku jego głowy, zanim zadał pytanie, które chodziło mu po głowie od czasu podsłuchanej rozmowy w łazience. - Jak to wzdychasz do mnie od roku?

\- Nie będę o tym z tobą rozmawiać, to żenujące - jęknął Harry, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku Louisa. Przez chwilę kotłowali się po łóżku, szatyn bardziej dla zabawy, bo wiedział, że Styles nigdzie się nie wybiera. Przynajmniej dopóki ich nie rozkuje, a nie miał takiego zamiaru w najbliższym czasie. - Jezu, jesteś taki uparty.

\- Jestem. No dalej, chcę zobaczyć jak mocne okulary muszę sobie kupić - dźgnął chłopaka w policzek, powodując że pojawił się dołeczek. Uwielbiał go. Mógłby w nim zamieszkać.

\- Nie potrzebujesz mocniejszych niż masz, to nie tak, że mogłeś mnie zauważyć wcześniej, byłem zbyt dużą ciapą, żeby cokolwiek zrobić z moim zauroczeniem.

\- Ale rok?

\- Cóż, wczoraj minął rok. Zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy na imprezie Halloweenowej w Tower…

\- Na tej gdzie było tak cholernie zimno, że prawie odmroziło mi jajka? - Przerwał mu Louis przypominając sobie to nieszczęsne wydarzenie, na które zaciągnął go Liam. Wzdrygnął się. Miał szczęście, że nie nabawił się żadnej traumy.

\- Tak dokładnie tej. Dostarczałem tam wino, to była pierwsza próba przed otworzeniem winiarni. I po prostu stałeś tam, dygocząc z zimna i mamrocząc przekleństwa pod nosem, i wyglądałeś tak pięknie, że prawie potłukłem całą skrzynkę wina, którego nie mieliśmy podawać, bo organizator stwierdził, że jest za drogie. Ale ty byłeś tego wart, więc nawet się nie zastanawiając otworzyłem jedną butelkę i zaniosłem ci kieliszek. Twój uśmiech kiedy go spróbowałeś był jaśniejszy niż słońce, przysięgam. I przepadłem. - Louis słuchał uważnie starając się przypomnieć sobie tamtą imprezę i rzeczywiście, wtedy po raz pierwszy spróbował swojego wina, które znacznie poprawiło jego humor. I pamiętał długowłosego, uroczego chłopaka, który cichym głosem powiedział mu co pił. Więc to był Harry. Cóż, może gdyby nie był wtedy tak pijany i zirytowany zapamiętałby go dokładniej, niestety Liam go wtedy wkurwił niemożebnie, więc po skończeniu tamtej lampki wyszedł. Jak niefortunnie. - W każdym razie, później pojawiłeś się na otwarciu winiarni, ale znikłeś zanim zdołałem do ciebie podejść. I tak się działo za każdym razem gdy na ciebie wpadałem. Zanim zebrałem w sobie dostatecznie dużo odwagi żeby podejść, ciebie już nie było. To było frustrujące, bo nawet jeśli chciałem, nie mogłem wyrzucić cię z głowy. Aż do piątku na początku października, kiedy pojawiłeś się w Green Potion, wyglądając jak młody bóg i dosiadłeś się do dziewczyny, która od dawna podobała się Niallowi. To była doskonała okazja, żeby cię poznać…

\- Stolik dwadzieścia osiem - mruknął znów mu przerywając, za co otrzymał rozeźlone spojrzenie. Zignorował to, bo chyba zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego wczoraj chłopak tak sobie z nim pogrywał. Chciał, żeby poczuł to samo co on, i do cholery, udało mu się.

\- Tak, stolik dwadzieścia osiem i najlepsza noc mojego życia, dopóki twój przyjaciel dosłownie nie wyrwał cię z mojego uścisku i wywiózł w siną dal. Wciąż jestem zły, za to, że na to pozwoliłem, ale miałem nadzieję, że pojawisz się następnego dnia. Powiedziałeś, że przyjdziesz, ale w końcu się nie pojawiłeś, więc myślałem, że nie jesteś zainteresowany.

\- Nie pamiętałem praktycznie nic z tamtej nocy, popłynąłem z alkoholem dość mocno. I na dodatek zadzwonili do mnie z pracy - przyznał się, nieco zażenowany. - A to śniadanie w sobotę?

\- Cóż, spanikowałem. Bawiliśmy się naprawdę dobrze, zaprosiłeś mnie do siebie ale zanim doszło do czegokolwiek zasnęliśmy, a rano… spanikowałem, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać, więc zamiast przynieść ci śniadanie do łóżka, zostawiłem je w kuchni i zniknąłem. Chciałem dać sobie spokój, wiesz. Miałem zamiar znaleźć moją parę na imprezie i po prostu zapomnieć o tobie, ale się nie dało, bo oczywiście musiałeś przyjść do winiarni, i być tak uroczym i obeznanym w winach, ale myślałem, że udajesz, że mnie nie rozpoznajesz, więc grałem w twoją grę. - Louis milczał, zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że mimo splotu tak niefortunnych zdarzeń w końcu się znaleźli. - No i wczoraj, oczywiście, że to do ciebie mnie dopasował ten cholerny algorytm Horana, nie mogło być inaczej. Prawie uciekłem kiedy się zorientowałem. A resztę już znasz.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza wypełniona jedynie dźwiękiem ich oddechów. Louis układał sobie wszystko w głowie, nieświadomie przeczesując włosy chłopaka leżącego obok niego. I pomyśleć, że gdyby nie to, że odleciał i nie pamiętał nic z imprezy na początku października, mógłby poznać Harry’ego cały miesiąc wcześniej. Cholerne życie, całe szczęście, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Bo chłopak był przy nim, spędzili cudowną noc i miał szczerą nadzieję, że to się tutaj nie skończy. Ale żeby tak było, powinien w końcu się odezwać a nie zachowywać jak miękka klucha rozpaczająca nad swoim losem. Wciąż byli młodzi, czym był miesiąc w porównaniu do wieczności, która ich czekała. I dlaczego do cholery perspektywa tego go nie przerażała? Westchnął ciężko i uśmiechnął się na małe drgnięcie Harry’ego. Uroczy i irytująco niepewny. Jak to w ogóle było możliwie.

\- Według tego co powiedział twój przyjaciel, teraz powinienem zaprosić się na kawę, ale… - przerwał chwytając twarz bruneta w dłonie i patrząc w niespokojne oczy, uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Co powiesz, na śniadanie, obiad, kolację i tak w kółko, aż będziemy znać się jak stare konie i znudzimy się sobą?

Zamiast odpowiedzi Harry praktycznie rzucił się na niego, całując miękko i słodko. Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Zdecydowanie podobało mu się takie rozpoczynanie dnia, nawet jeśli wciąż było barbarzyńsko wcześnie. Po jakimś czasie oderwali się od siebie i Louis zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie o kilku rzeczach, podczas gdy brunet wygodnie mościł się na nim.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego do cholery ściąłeś włosy? I jaki algorytm Nialla? Kim w ogóle jest ten cały Horan?

10.

Louis naprawdę nie lubił października, ale tego roku jakoś łatwiej przychodziło mu znoszenie wszystkich dziwactw swojego przyjaciela. Prawdopodobnie powodem zmiany tego nastawienia był Harry, który na stałe wpasował się w życie szatyna, który, broń borze szumiący, nie narzekał. Tak naprawdę jedynym narzekającym od prawie roku czasu był Liam, który - zanim zaczął spotykać się na poważnie z Zaynem - miał dość ich cukrowego zachowania. Tomlinson później odpłacił mu za każdą uwagę, którą rzucał w ich stronę, więc byli na zero. Żadnych niesnasek, czysta kartka.

Ale wracając do października, Louis długo nie zauważył, że miesiąc się zmienił, aż pewnego dnia znalazł siebie samego z dwoma dyniowymi kawami w dłoni przed winiarnią, której witryna ozdobiona była małymi dyniami, i wcale się nie krzywił, bo uśmiech jego chłopaka - tak, oficjalnie zostali z Harrym parą jeszcze przed świętami, z czego był dumny - był jasny i ciepły, kiedy do niego podchodził. I tak jak zawsze w obecności bruneta Louisa po prostu ogarniał spokój i zadowolenie. Żadne pajęczyny, nietoperze czy inne tandetne dekoracje nie mogły wytrącić go z równowagi. Nie kiedy jego chłopiec zachwycał się każdą najmniejszą rzeczą, bo oczywiście, to była jego ulubiona pora roku. I Louis także zaczął ją doceniać, szczególnie spacery po parkach pokrytych kolorowymi liśćmi, w których tak przyjemnie całowało się Harry’ego.

I to nie tak, że całe jego życie obracało się wokół zielonookiego mężczyzny, ale zdecydowanie jego duża część tak. I podobało mu się to. Podobało mu się, że ma kogoś kto na niego czeka - wcale nie umniejszał obecności Liama przez te wszystkie lata, po prostu z Harrym było inaczej - że ma się do kogo przytulić w chłodne noce, że jest ktoś, kto daje mu komfort, kiedy praca zaczyna go przytłaczać. Po prostu cieszył się, że nie był sam. Ale wciąż nie lubił ludzi, czym wywoływał śmiech u bruneta, za każdym razem. I Louis się wściekał, bo taki po prostu był i nie było w tym nic śmiesznego. Odgrażał się, że znów zacznie przynosić zdjęcia z pracy do domu - nie robił tego od kiedy Harry raz nie mógł spać w nocy bo przez przypadek znalazł kilka, i tak Harry praktycznie z nimi mieszkał - na co Styles z zadziornym błyskiem mówił, że w takim razie będzie zmuszony odciąć mu dostęp do wina. To zawsze zamykało mu usta, cholerny dzieciak wiedział jak go przejrzeć.

Tak, zdecydowanie dalej nie lubił października, ale kiedy Liam wyskoczył z propozycją wyjścia na imprezę - Louis dopilnował, żeby nikt z ich paczki nie wypaplał ani słowa na temat marszu zombie - bronił się przed tym tylko dla zasady. Wytargował nowe kurtki z wiosennej kolekcji dla siebie, Harry’ego i jego sióstr, więc opłacało się grać twardego. Okazało się, że impreza ponownie miała odbyć się w Blue Antidote, co bardzo dobrze się składało. Klub działał prężnie, ale co się dziwić skoro za wszystko odpowiadała Mayfair, którą Horan zwerbował bardzo szybko. Ten sam Horan, którego Louis kojarzył, a który okazał się być jednym z tych młodych zdolnych niezależnych, z niezłą sumką na koncie i ogromnym apetytem na pizze, alkohol i złośliwą blondynkę. Tak, Tomlinson żałował, że niektórych rzeczy nie dało się odzobaczyć.

Siedząc przy barze w Blue Potion, popijał swojego drinka obserwując jak Harry wywija z Niną na parkiecie śmiejąc się głośno w swoim cekinowym kostiumie i rozmyślał nad tym jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie od kiedy po raz ostatni tutaj siedział. Teraz miał przede wszystkim chłopaka, najbardziej niesamowitą istotę na świecie, ale również w bonusie dostał grupkę przyjaciół i naprawdę nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Znaczy mógł. Ale od miesiąca był straszną cipą jak to określał Liam. Czasami Louis zastanawiał się dlaczego się z nim przyjaźni, przecież zasługiwał na bardziej wspierających ludzi wokół siebie. Tylko żartował, nie wymieniłby Payne’a na nikogo innego. I chłopak miał rację, dlatego dopił swojego drinka i wstał z krzesła poprawiając swoją koszulę i niesforną grzywkę od peruki będącej częścią jego stroju.

Złapał wzrok Harry’ego i cały strach i niepewność - ta sama, którą wciąż próbował wykrzewić z bruneta, a teraz ironicznie sam ją czuł - zniknęły. Bo to był jego Harry, jego niesamowita istota, jego ostoja, jego dom, jego wszystko czego kiedykolwiek pragnął. Najlepsza wygrana w grze w chowanego jaką mógł sobie wymarzyć. I czy nie było bardziej odpowiedniego dnia na dodanie kolejnego pierścionka do kolekcji bruneta, niż rocznica ich odnalezienia się?

 

Koniec.

 


End file.
